


Something Bitter

by Ray_Rambles



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Dark Jokes, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Swearing, Teacher Logan, dog walker au, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Rambles/pseuds/Ray_Rambles
Summary: When local theatrical talent, Roman Sanders falls head over heels for Coffee Barista Virgil Brenslie, things for the both of them go a little wary.After a rough introduction, Patton Spencer makes it his life goal to befriend Dr. Logan Warren. While doing so Logan realizes he was quick to judge the goofy dog walker.





	1. This Is Where It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This will also be posted on my Wattpad (Ray Rambles) and Tumblr (ray-rambles) There is also an ask/advice blog for the characters at @thedarkroastcrew

Calm. The calm before the storm. If there was a word to describe that feeling, it would fit Virgil quite accurately currently.  
  
Oh, wait there is.  
  
Anxious.  
  
He was feeling anxious but had no clue as to why. Clocking in he went through his usual basic routine, placing his bag in his office, connecting to Bluetooth and blasting music in the cafe as he prepares for the morning coffee rush. This was his life, did he hate it? No. Could it use some sprucing up? Maybe. But Virgil enjoyed the steady Constant. It was calming.  
  
Few minutes passed and his employees started clocking in as the morning rush began. Typing up orders with his usual monotone voice he waited for something entertaining to happen this morning. "Morning Virgil!" His thoughts were interrupted by his best friend Patton strode in, a warm smile on as usual.  
  
"Oh uh, hey Patt," Virgil spoke awkwardly as he noticed Patton was with someone. "What can I get you two?"  
  
"I'll have my usual hot chocolate, Virge." Patton's attention was stolen as he tried wrangling one of the three dogs he had under control.  
  
"I'll have a Grande Chai Tea Latte, 3 Pump, Skim Milk, Lite Water, No Foam, Extra Hot." Patton's friend spoke with a charming smile, in Virgil's world was full of evil.  
  
"I don't know if I want to kill you or myself," Virgil stated causing the man's jaw to drop in shock.  
  
"Now kiddo, I told you not to make those jokes." Patton scowled but perked right up again, "Oh Virge! Meet my friend Roman, he works down at the local theater department!" Virgil turned to look at Roman who seemed to have a sparkle in his eyes as he looked Virgil up and down causing him to shiver self-conscious.  
  
"Nice to Meet you, Virgil," Roman spoke something almost charming about the way he said it. Everything about this man was charming. It was frustrating.  
  
"Right um," Virgil flushed up and turned back to the cash register, "Your drinks will be ready in a second."  
  
"Okie Dokie Kiddo! Should come join us when they are." Patton led Roman to a side table next to one of the large windows.  
  
"So the barista is one of your friends?" Roman asked as the sat down.  
  
"Yep! That kiddo has been through a lot but I love him all the same! Very timid though but a sweetheart!"  
  
"I'd find it hard to believe you could be friends with someone of his personality but also believable that it wasn't quite his choice in the matter," Roman spoke with a smirk looking at the barista from their table. "He's..." Roman seemed to be at a lost for words.  
  
Watching Virgil pouring the drinks wasn't anything exciting. Unless you were watching the finer details. The light bob of his head to the music, way he moved around the shop mesmerized. His skinny hips and pale skin. Those dark brown eyes hidden by perfectly soft bangs. The dark circles under his eyes barely hidden by white foundation. No way would Roman ever describe his type as.. Virgil. But yet looking at him his breath escaped him.  
  
"Earth to Roman?" Patton teased finally getting his attention back. "That was full on daydream mode! La la land! You like Virgil-" Patton was cut off by Romans hissing and slapping a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Please, Beloved friend of mine shut up!" Roman has an embarrassing red flushed over his cheeks as Patton giggled.  
  
"Sorry! I just got excited! You both really need something right now, whether that's a relationship. I think you should ask him out!" Patton whisper squealed.  
  
"I've spoken only a few words to him and he responded with a death joke. I'm not sure he'd say yes based on the first impression." Roman grimaced.  
  
"Oh please! You're just what he needs!" Patton smiled brightly as Virgil walked over placing the two drinks down. "How've you been kiddo?"   
  
Virgil shrugged and leaned against Patton’s seat, "the same I guess." Virgil wasn't much for small talk with strangers. "What’s with the dogs?" Virgil eyed the three dogs sitting by Patton's legs.  
  
"New job I'm taking up! Dog walking, aren't they just the cutest! Oh, are you okay with them being in here?" Patton faced dropped into one of concern.  
  
Virgil shook his head, "I don't mind, so long as they don't make too much noise."   
  
Roman tilted his head slightly confused, "Shouldn't your boss decide that?"  
  
Virgil eyed Roman up and down from his standing position and started to get more comfortable, "I am the boss."   
  
Roman looked impressed, "Oh right! Roman, this is Virgil's shop. He built this up himself!" Scratch that Roman looked really impressed  
  
Virgil laughed quietly, "I'm productive when drunk."  
  
Patton immediately scolded him, "Virgil!"  
  
Virgil hopped back as if burned, "Joking." The three laughed for a moment until Roman jumped startled, Patton has kicked his shin under the table. "You alright there, Charming?" Virgil asked curious and almost husky?   
  
"Yeah just uh. falling for you." Roman mumbled as a joke but to his demise, Virgil heard him.  
  
"But you're sitting down?" Virgil questioned with a smirk.  
  
"Right.. um. Well..." Roman flushes with embarrassment, he was usually so smooth! How could he be messing this up so badly? "I like your existence." He blurted out and they fell silent.  
  
"Well shit, that's a first." Virgil cracked a smirk.  
  
"Virgil!" Patton scowled.  
  
"Kidding." He joked once more, "So the hell is your deal?" Virgil directed to Roman rather bluntly.  
  
"I uh.." Roman cleared his throat. "I don't think we started off on the right foot. I'm Roman Sanders, I work at the local theater department." He spoke with his most charming smile and bravest voice.  
  
Virgil blinked at him a few times unamused. "Virgil Brenslie. Own the Dark Roast where we write insults or nicknames on the cups." Roman gave Virgil a confused look and turned his coffee cup around where the name "Princey" was written in cursive black sharpie.   
  
He smiled, "I like that nickname."  
  
"I assumed you would, goes with the whole shit eating charming smile you've got going on." Virgil leaned back against Patton's seat becoming more comfortable.   
  
“So Virgil Brenslie.” Roman loved the way his name sounded on his tongue, and Virgil’s heart was ecstatic with the same thoughts. “Have any hobbies?”  
  
Virgil shrugged and Patton practically lit up, “Virgil’s amazing at art! But he rarely shows anyone, always keeps it locked up in his house.” Virgil glared daggers at Patton.  
  
“Why create if all you plan to do is hide your art?” Roman asked almost poetically.   
  
Virgil's eyes dropped down shyly. “I’m not interested in sharing it.”   
  
Roman sighed, “Well I would love to see your work someday soon.”  
  
Virgil worked up again but hid it behind a mischievous smirk. “What gives you the idea that I’d ever show you my art?”  
  
Roman smiled, “Why wouldn’t you? You’re seemingly impressive already with the cafe, I have no reason to doubt your craftsmen-ship.”  
  
Virgil tilted his head a little confused but shrugged, “Know what Roman Sanders?” Roman perked up, “you’re alright.” Practically the Virgil seal of approval.  
  
“Well that won’t do, I won’t stand for alright. How about I become amazing.” Roman glowed confidence.  
  
“And how would you do that?” Virgil asked with almost a knowing hint in his voice.  
  
“How about a date?” Roman finally asked and Patton let out a squeal.  
  
Virgil’s face dropped. “No.”  
  
Patton’s squealing cut off and Roman frowned very confusedly. “What?” Roman asked.  
  
“No. I don’t want to go on a date.” Virgil crossed his arms hoping to hide his shaking hands.  
  
“But-“ he tried to understand why not-  
  
“I said no. Roman.” -But Virgil insisted. The three of them fell silent. Virgil cleared his throat and straighten up, “I have to get back to work. See you later Patton.”   
  
He began walking away when Roman stood suddenly. “Virgil... no offense, I don’t really know you too well yet but I’m hoping that will change soon... I don’t quite believe your answer. But whatever it is that’s holding you back. I won’t push you to do something that makes you uncomfortable. But I also... don’t want to give up on you so easily.” Virgil squinted at Roman reading his face. How sincere he was. Not wanting to force Virgil but not wanting to give up on him. “If you truly.. don’t want to go on a date with me, I won’t ask again. But if persistence is necessary... I’d be happy to wait.”   
  
They stared in silence for what seems like minutes. Slowly Virgil smiled, chuckled a bit before turned around and returning to the counter. Patton frowned, “I’m sorry, Roman. I thought he would have said yes.”  
  
Roman was ecstatic. “Padre, he might not have said yes but he didn’t say no.” He turned around with a wide grin. “Virgil Brenslie will go on a date with me. I’ll convince him soon enough.” Patton, although confused, smiled.   
  
So this is how it started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay so first! Huge thank you to tinysidestrashcaptin for all of the inspiration! I don't know them or actually held a conversation with them... at all... But their work was a huge inspiration. The coffee shops name The Dark Roast was inspired by their fic, It's Only Logical. (I also realized there is a character in there named Max that works at The Darkest Roast. I didn't mean for that.) Other thanks to my Beta thefakesaints and Rhys. Legit amazing with the feedback and their comments made this so worth wild for posting.


	2. Rough Beginnings

Settling into the pace of work, Virgil slaved away behind the counter. The best benefit of owning the shop was having control over the hired employees. His partner in crime (though he will never admit that) Max was at the counter with him trading small talk when Patton entered with six dogs at his side.  
  
"Patton? Why do you have so many dogs?" Virgil asked as Max practically leaped over the counter to pet the dogs.   
  
"Well you know I'm well known in the nearby neighborhoods. My name got spread around fast!"   
Patton was beaming as he watched the small dogs jump over Max.   
  
"We'll be careful with that many dogs, don't want them to drag you around town," Virgil said worried, eyeing the dogs from behind the counter.   
  
"It will be an adorable death though," Max spoke underneath the pile of small dogs licking his face.   
  
"You aren't allergic are you?" Patton asked suddenly scared.   
  
"Deathly. I accept my fate." Max spoke muffled and Patton paled. "Joking, Joking. I love dogs. Not allergic." Max sat up on the floor finally as the door opened.   
  
"Who allowed so many dogs in here?" A tall slim man spoke, sounding oh so professional and ever the pushover. "Hardly professional."   
  
"Sup Lo," Max spoke while hopping behind the counter. "How've you been?"   
  
The man sighed with what sounded like the weight of a thousand suns on his shoulders. "Maxwell, for the millionth time. It's Dr. Warren, 'Sup' is not a correct greeting and it's 'How Have' you been." The Doctor corrected his own glasses, "I have been well. What about you, Maxwell?"   
  
Max snorted, "I'll use your correct title when you use mine," he winked, "I've been dandy, Teach. What would you like to drink?"   
  
"Peppermint tea today, it's rather good for helping with nausea or sluggishness-" He went on but was interrupted by Max.   
  
"Teach, listen as fascinating as it would be to hear the many health benefits of Peppermint tea, I'm afraid to tell you that I honestly could care less. Your tea will be done in a moment." With that, Max wrote the teachers order down and dealt with the next customer.   
  
"How does Max know a doctor, personally?" Patton asked Virgil off to the side stealing his attention away from the sugar packets he was fiddling with.   
  
"Oh, uhh I think Lo is his teacher or something?" Virgil gave a shrug and looked over at Dr. Warren who scrolled through his emails. "Dr. Warren has been going here for a while, we are near his college I believe. He hates our service so I don't really understand why he still comes here and tips. I've never really struck up a conversation with him though."   
  
Patton nodded while looking over the teacher. He seemed very businesslike, presented himself very well. Yet something about his conversation with Max seemed.. laid back? Virgil looked up at Patton and noticed his staring at the doctor. "Earth to Patton. If you keep staring at him like that he'll run away."   
  
Patton shook his head and refocused on Virgil. "Hm? Sorry." Virgil scoffed playfully until the doorbell went off once more.   
  
Roman entered the coffee shop, same charming smile as always. "It is I, Roman Sanders, the human form of the 100 emoji!" He bounded up the counter. "And how are you o' dark and stormy night?"   
  
Virgil just blinked at Roman, monochromatic as usual. "You stole that line from a T.V show. Also, I hate that."   
  
Roman pauses confused, "hate what? The show?"   
  
"Your face," Virgil smirked.   
  
Roman scoffed dramatically holding a hand to his heart. "I'm hurt."   
  
"Good. What do you want?" Virgil grabbed a sharpie.   
  
"I'll have a Tall, Non-Fat Latte With Caramel Drizzle. And a date with you." All eyes turned to the two's conversation. Roman smiled innocently as Virgil froze while writing and looked up at him glaring.   
  
"Rather not." Virgil turned around and began making Romans hell spawn coffee order.   
  
Roman sighed but smiled once more when he spotted Patton. "Hello Padre, how've you been?" He heard the other man waiting at the counter sigh and Max chuckle.   
  
"I've been doing well, Kiddo! My dog walking business is going off without a hitch! Look at all of these little guys!" Patton beamed and Roman leaned down and petted a few of them.   
  
"Glad you're doing swell-" another sigh from the man. "- any plans for tonight?" Roman asked leaning against the counter.   
  
Patton shrugged a little defeated, "nope, just looking at jobs and apartments. Adultery is hard." Everyone seemed to pause in motion for a second.   
  
"Uh... Patton? What did you... say?" Virgil spoke up from behind the counter.   
  
"Adultery is hard-" Roman clamped a hand I've over Patton's mouth. "Not so loud!" Roman stage-whispered.   
  
"Patton, buddy. That's not the correct word. The word you're looking for is Adulthood." Max explains slowly and Patton nodded just as slow.   
  
"So what's adultery?" Patton asked tilting his head like a puppy.   
  
The three of the group traded looks, "um... not really important..." Roman excused.   
  
Patton shrugged and everyone seemed to be alright with that, Max handed the doctor his drink and he left before his morning got any more chaotic. "What about you, Roman? Any plans?" Patton asked.   
  
Roman threw a glance at Virgil who had his back to him. "Was hoping certain fallen, angel would gift me with his presence.   
  
Without turning around Virgil responded, "did you just call me Satan?"   
  
Romans eyes went wide. "Uhh... no? But seeing how things are going so far." He turned his attention back to Patton. "I shall be free."   
  
Max looked at the two and spoke up finally, "Roman are you trying to seduce the emo nightmare also known as Virgil Brenslie?"   
  
Roman nodded, "I'm convinced I will succeed in taking him on a date."   
  
"I am revolted, I am confused, but if you pull this off, I will applaud you," Max said with a grin.   
  
"He isn't going to pull this off because he has no tactics." Virgil joined the conversation suddenly.   
  
"Why Virgil, it's only the first day. But if tactics are what you want then I promise you I'll seduce the fuck out of you." Roman spoke confidently.   
  
"Seduce the fuck out of you." Virgil quoted Roman, "Sure, I'd like to see how this plays out." He smirked at Roman who returned the look.   
  
"Would be able to see it more if you went on a date with me." Roman leaned against the counter.

“No.” Virgil rolled his eyes.

“How about-“ Max was trying to start But was interrupted.

“Hush I’m trying to think.” Roman pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Aw don’t worry, Roman.Trying anything for the first time is hard.” Virgil snarked and Patton snorted but covered up his laugh.

“Ugh, I so missed it when you were shy when we first met.” Roman joked.

“I wasn’t shy I just didn’t like talking to you,” Virgil Smirked as Roman made an offended noise.

“Are you upset at something? Or are you only mean when I'm here?"

“You are indeed catalysts,” Virgil smirked once more at Romans frown. “Trust me, Roman. If it was between kissing your or punching you, I’d chose the latter.”

Ouch, that one stung.

“Bite me,” Roman said frustration clearly evident.

“Is that supposed to help or are you getting desperate?” Virgil joked, "Here's your drink." He handed Roman his coffee.  
  
"Fine. Have a great day edge-lord." With that Roman left the cafe.   
  
“It feels like you're being a little harsh,” Patton spoke carefully.

“Thanks, I was going for extremely harsh, I'll turn it up.” Virgil turned to the register.

Patton traded a confused look with Max and they sprung into action. "So, Roman is interested in you? How come you won't say yes?" Max tried to look nonchalant.  
  
"Not interested in copyrighted Prince Charming. Why do you care?" Virgil asked him without looking up from the register.   
  
"I care for you as my boss and friend," Max spoke wholeheartedly.   
  
"Ptth, sure." Virgil closed the register. "Thanks for the concern in my nonexistent love life."   
  
"It would exist if you weren't being stubborn!" Patton leaned over the counter. "You like Roman."   
  
Virgil scoffed and rolled his eyes. "No, I don't."   
  
Later that night, at three am Virgil was lying awake in his bed restless. Too deep in thought to sleep when it finally struck him. "Shit."   
  
He likes Roman.


	3. Caffine Fixes Everything

Virgil entered the coffee shop looking like the equivalence of a corpse. Max stopped in his tracks when he entered spotting his boss. “You alright there?”

Virgil shrugged tiredly, “Can’t decide if I need a hug, an xl coffee, 6 shots of vodka or two weeks of sleep.” Max laughed and got behind the counter set up for the day. Patton entered looking... disheveled.  
  
Max greeted him at the counter, “what would you like to drink?"   
  
"Something as dark and as bitter as my soul," Patton mumbles.   
  
"Okay, one glass of milk coming right up. " Max ticks in the order. Patton laid his head down on the table closest to the counter as a dog wrapped itself around his leg.

“Patton, Everything alright?” Virgil asked from beside Max looking concerned.  
  
“My nails look like shit, my eyes are burning, my dog might be a narcissist… I’m having a very bad morning.” Virgil was very concerned, Patton rarely ever cursed unless something really bad happened.

“what’s up Patt, did something happen?” He took a seat across from his friend.

“I made a complete fool of myself to that teacher dude.” He groaned from the table.

“Wait, Dr. Warren?” Max asked from the counter.

“Yeah…I accidentally insulted his deceased wife’s shop. How is he ever going to go out with me now?” Patton wept, not lifting his head from the table, Virgil felt sympathetic.

“Yikes… Wait you were going to ask Logan out?” Max hopped over the counter. “What would possess you to do that?”

Patton sat up and shrugged, “he’s very handsome and smart. I like how he knows so much and his voice and those eyes-“

Max visibly shivered. “Sorry dude, can’t imagine my old teach being handsome. Very disturbing.”

Patton laid his head down again as the doorbell went off and Roman entered the shop spotting Virgil. “Morning Virgil, how are you?”

Virgil twitched in his seat, a bit uncomfortable from his realizations from last night. “I’m fine.”

“Well, how about I turn your just fine to amazing, by taking you on a date. Free food.” Roman finished with a wink, just as Logan entered the shop.

“Nothing in life is free,” Virgil remarked.

“Love is free!” Patton yelled into the table, not having noticed Logan entered the building.

“Adventure is free,”  Roman spoke confidently.

“Knowledge is free,” Logan added in, looking up from his phone.

“Everything is free if you take it without paying,” Max said handing Patton his milk.

“MAX-“ Patton began to yell but spotted Logan and stopped himself,

“He’s technically right,” Virgil said leaning back in his chair.

“So how about that date?” Roman brought up again and Virgil rolled his eyes.

“How about we just bang and get it over with. Skip all the complicated stuff.” Dating was hard. Confusing. Scary. Sex was easier, didn’t have to be discussed and can avoid each other forever.

“A little inappropriate to discuss that so publicly,” Logan states and turned his attention back to the counter talking with Max. Patton left his place with Virgil to give them space.

“What? Virgil that’s ridiculous. I don’t just want to have sex with you.” Roman sat down across from Virgil.

Oh? That was new.

“But.. why not? That would be so much easier.” Virgil was confused.

“I want so much more than that Virgil. I want to be in a relationship with you. Don’t you get that? I’m not doing this for some egotistical idea.” Roman reached across the table for Virgil’s hands but he shrunk back in his seat.

“But why? Why date a mess? When you can skip all of that complication. That’s all I am; a slab of meat with half a personality and a lot of insults.” Virgil crossed his arms and glared.

“You are so much more than that Virgil. I want to get to know you better, but not for just, Sex. I want to be able to hold your hands lovingly, wake up each day knowing I’m with somebody special. Tell others that I’m proud to say your mine.”

“You don't lay claim to an inch of me. No one does." Virgil snapped suddenly and the other three turned their attention to the pair.

“No, I know that-“

“So what? Is this some sort of-of pity project? Trying to fix me or something? Saw the broken thing and felt bad? Is that it?”

“No! Virgil please, I just want to show you that you deserve love. Your happiness is my happiness.” Roman was beginning to panic.

“And your misery is my bliss,” Virgil spoke with a sudden venom in his voice.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Roman yelled, his patience running thin. He was scared about where this sudden hatred came from.

"Was that rhetorical or do you legitimately want to discuss my flaws? Cause I'm happy to have that conversation if it will finally get you to fuck off." Virgil commented smirking.

“I-“ Roman stopped himself. He knew this is what Virgil wanted. He was trying to get Roman to hate him. Roman day up calmly and put a smile on his face. “I am sorry for yelling-“

“You’re an idiot.” Virgil interrupted, he knew what Roman was trying to do.

“I’ll speak with you later when we’ve both calmed down.”

“Fuck off-“

“Text me. Please?” Roman turned and left the coffee shop leaving everyone in a sudden silence

“You're really rude.” Logan broke the silence.

“Oh, yeah, I get that from my friends a lot." Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Then why do you still act like this?" Logan was utterly confused but this group.

“Too much, yeah? Too much telling him that he was an idiot.” Virgil spoke up finally, hiding his shaking hands by crossing his arms.

“You are overcompensating very hard to hide your love for Roman” Logan pointed out.

“Yeah.” Max inputted scared of his boss.

“If you love Roman, then why would you tell him to fuck off?” Logan pointed out what happened just seconds ago.

“Shut up, okay?” Virgil snapped again.

“Twice.” Logan finished. Grabbing his coffee he paid and left the cafe.

“I am very disappointed in you,” Patton spoke up sternly.

“Wow, we have so much in common!” Virgil spoke sarcastically until Patton sat down suddenly in front of him.

“Virgil Brenslie. Why did you do that to Roman?” Patton had his father voice in action. This was bad. Virgil really fucked up.

“I was warning him-“

“Virgil.”

“I don’t know-“

“Virgil.”

“I was scared. Am scared. I don’t want him.. I don’t want him to see how much of a fuck up I am,” Virgil admitted finally. Patton sighed and shook his head gently at Virgil who’s whole body began to shake. “I- I really fuck this up..” he placed his head in his hands.

“Do you like Roman?” Patton asked his dad voice dropping.

Virgil sniffles a few times before looking up at Patton who had a soft smile on. Virgil nodded, “y-yeah.” He hiccuped, never noticing that he was crying. How pathetic.

“Well, he really likes you. And what you pulled there want fair on either of you. So I say, you head home and clean yourself up. After an hour or when you’re calmed down. Text him, or call him. And tell him how you feel.” Patton leaned back in his chair. “Cause after how Roman reacted to all of that, says he’s not afraid of you. That he really, really cares about you.”

Virgil went quiet thinking over what he said. So stupid! Roman was so collected.. “yeah. Yeah, I think I’ll do that.” He turned to Max, “can you-“

“You can trust me, Boss. I’ll keep this place all tidy.” Max said with a wink.

Virgil nodded and stood up, giving Patton a hug he gathered his things from his office and went home.

Around 6:30 pm Virgil was in a dark purple sweater and black skinny jeans, hugging himself he stood in his bedroom staring at his mirror. Staring at himself. How could someone like _this_? He shook his head. Pulling out his phone. He dialed the number and pressed call.

“I can’t do it,” Virgil said once the phone answered.

“What?” Patton asked on the other line. “Need another pep talk from your padre, Kiddo?”

“No- no. I can’t, Patton-“

“Sure you can! Just tell him your sorry and that you love him-“

“I don’t have his number. Patton.” Virgil finally finished.

“Oh. Well, phone calls are overrated! Let’s do it in person. At the Dark Roast! I’ll invite him out and you talk to him.”

“Oh god, not in person nononono-“

“Kiddo. You’ve got this. Roman loves you.”

“Ehh.” Virgil’s voice squeaked at the word ‘Love. “What if he hates me now?”

“You’ll have to seduce him.”

“I’m as seductive as a cabbage, Patton.”’

“Come on. You’ve got this.”

Virgil took another look at the mirror.

_Ugly_

_Emo nightmare_

_Depressing_

_A mistake_

_Waste of time_

_How could anyone ever love you-_

“Alright. I’ll do it.” Virgil said. He hung up the phone and pocketed it. Taking one last glance at the mirror he grabbed his keys and left.

* * *

 

_What if Roman Hates you now? What if he says no? What if-_

Stop stop stop.

Virgil took a deep breath and entered the shop. Roman and Patton were sitting at a table laughing about something when Patton spotted Virgil. Smiling Patton waved him over and pulled out a chair. Virgil hesitantly sat down and looked st Roman finally.

“I’m sorry-“

“I’m sorry.” They both started at the same time.

“Virgil, I’m sorry for earlier. I should have stopped asking you out after the first time you said no.” Roman sounded.. unconfident for once.

Virgil shook his head, “Roman... I-“ Virgil’s mouth felt dry suddenly. He didn’t realize how badly he was shaking. What was he supposed to say? Why did he agree to this? _Stupid stupid stupid_

“Virgil.” Suddenly his hands were being held. Looking up he saw Roman with a shy smile on. “Virgil, you can tell me anything, when you’re ready of course.”

Virgil nodded shaking still and swallowed slowly. What was he going to say? Think. Think. Think...

“Earlier… I thought the best thing for both of us.. was for you to hate me. Instead of wanting to date. Because I’m sort of a mess if you haven’t noticed. I thought it would be easier for us to be enemies than to even attempt a friendship or relationship. But I just made us both upset in the end.” Virgil looked up at Roman who was staring at Virgil with interest.

“I don't understand what's going on in your head, Virgil,” Roman said finally but with a smile.

“Good, because neither do I. It's a war zone, Princey, a war zone,” Virgil spoke softly.

“Even though I don’t understand it, I want to make an attempt to learn. I’m not perfect either, Virgil. I have made plenty mistakes and will make many more. I try my best to please everyone but I have my downfalls. You might only see the bad in yourself, but I am willing to look past that and help you see the good too. Heaven knows we both need a lesson in that.” Roman joked lightly.

Virgil laughed with Roman, it was nice and light. “It's shitty,” Virgil admitted, “but poetic in a way... 'cause I'm shit, too” he teased Roman slightly.

“So.. are you willing to give us, a try?” Roman asked wistfully.

Virgil sighed and looked at their hands, still holding each other. It felt safe.. yet Virgil couldn’t help but feel worried. “ I want to. I really want to, Roman.” at the sound of his voice Roman frowned a little. it's just..." words. Where are the correct words? “It’s like… I want to calm down, but I have a horrible feeling that something is stalking me as I walk and giving chase when I run." that was the best way Virgil could describe it.

“Anxious?" Roman asked quietly.

Virgil nodded, “I have severe anxiety Of every possible thing that could go wrong. The unwanted attention, not like this neighborhood isn’t nice but not Everyone is as accepting as Patton… I’m sorry.”

Roman chuckled, “It’s fine, Virgil. I’m still willing to wait for you after all of this. And if you do finally feel comfortable enough to take the next step, I’m gonna shout to the rooftops that I love you, even if they’re homophobic.”

“Who? The Rooftops.” Patton finally spoke up, both of them forgetting he was even there.

“Sure. I always hated roofs.” Virgil joked. They released hands and Virgil sat back in his chair a bit content. “I’m assuming you’ll be keeping up your little game of seducing me?”

“Well of course, how else will I persuade you?” Roman smirked.

“Very true, I’ll uh... tone down my responses. So not to hurt your feelings this time around.” Virgil said embarrassed.

“That would be nice, thank you.” Roman smiled at Virgil who shared the same look.

“Aww! It’s the family moments like these I’ll never forget!” Patton cheered throwing an arm around Virgil.

“With enough therapy, hopefully, I will.” Virgil joked earning a frown from Patton.


	4. Great Opportunity

Patton was walking a single Yorkshire this morning, he was grateful for the small number. Little did he know this dog would be his undoing. Taking a new route this morning he was going over his to-do list when the dog started dragging him in a random direction. Getting control of the small dog once more he looked up and saw a sign.

For sale.

It was a small corner shop, boarded up it looked dusty and like it needed repair. The sign had a phone number and a price. A price Patton was sure he could afford. With a beaming smile, he pulled out his phone and called.

“Hello?” An almost familiar voice answered.

“Hi! I’m calling about the property for sale?” Patton answered.

“Oh, right. It’s pretty small but could probably go for a small single apartment-“

“Oh, I’m going to use it as a store! Just needs a little renovating.” Patton smiled looking at the shops outside.

“Oh? Well, it used to be a store with a lot of business…”

“I’m sure I’ll get it up and working twice as well!” Patton was confident in his plan.

“I highly doubt that. That was the most successful flower shop in this town.” The voice sounded bitter now.

“Well Sir, I don’t doubt that but seeing as I’ve never heard of it I’m sure that’s why your store-“

“It was my wife’s.”

Patton fell silent. “Oh.. I’m sorry, that was so rude of me-“

“It’s fine. She would be happy to know I’m not just letting it collect dust. Listen, tomorrow afternoon I am free. We can meet up and talk business then.”

“Sure thing! Oh uh, what’s your name?”

“Dr. Warren, and you are?”

Patton’s heart stopped. He just insulted the man of his dreams dead wife’s shop. Fuck. “Uh, Uh... Patton Spencer.”

“Nice to meet you, I’ll text you an address to meet at tomorrow.”

“Mhm.” Patton hung up the phone.

Beginning his walk to the Dark Roast he didn’t realize he was chewing his nails anxiously. Entering the shop he looked like a mess.

Virgil’s employee, Max greeted him at the counter, “what would you like to drink?"

"Something as dark and as bitter as my soul," Patton mumbled, he found the nearest table and laid his head down, the Yorkshire wrapping around his leg.

“Patton, Everything alright?” Virgil asked from behind the counter.

“My nails look like shit, my eyes are burning, my dog might be a narcissist… I’m having a very bad morning.” Patton mentally kicked himself for cursing. Not only had he embarrassed himself to Dr. Warren, he was having an allergy attack from the Yorkshire.

Then he entered the shop.

Oh no!!!

Then the boys started arguing. Having to give them space he stood up and joined Max and the Teachers conversation. Logan stood at the counter waiting for his coffee, fuming in obvious rage. Max placed the coffee down looking over the processor. "How's life treating you, Teach?"  
  
Logan rolled his eyes grabbing the coffee. "Everything's like this coffee."  
  
Max tilted his head, "Overpriced?"  
  
“Bitter.” As if making a point he took a sip of coffee.

“If you don’t like the coffee, why don’t you get tea like you usually do?” Max asked confused.

“I’m not having a very good morning. I didn’t get much rest seeing my need for coffee. Then someone called me this morning asking about-“ The teacher paused himself taking a deep breath. “Someone is offering to buy my Wife’s old shop.”

Oh no. Patton ruined Logan’s morning.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Max leaned on the counter feeling bad for the teacher.

“Well, yes. I just… I've grown sentimental of the shop. It was her love and joy. She always had a smile on when talking about it. Now some, some businessman is going to renovate it probably into some clothing store or- I don’t know.” Logan sighed. “I just… don’t want them to ruin what she put so much effort into.”

“I’m sure, whoever bought it is going to put as much love and joy into it as your wife once did,” Patton spoke up suddenly, catching the professor's attention. Logan looked at Patton intrigued. About to stay something when Virgil’s yelling caught their attention.

Roman calmly stood up and left the shop before more could be said. Logan gave Virgil his opinion and left. Then Patton, who has been fed up with this whole morning, scolded him.

“I- I really fucked this up.” Virgil placed his head in his hands, beginning to sob quietly.

“Do you like Roman?” Patton asked suddenly.

Virgil looked up finally with a tear-stained face, “y-yeah.” He hiccuped, Patton wanted more than anything to pull Virgil into a hug by knew this had to be solved.

“Well, he really likes you. And what you pulled there wasn’t fair on either of you. So I say, you head home and clean yourself up. After an hour or when you’re calmed down. Text him, or call him. And tell him how you feel.” Patton leaned back, hoping Virgil would be reasonable. “Cause after how Roman reacted to all of that, says he’s not scared of you. That he really, really cares about you.” Virgil went quietly in thought. After he agreed to meet Roman later, Patton returned the Yorkshire and went him. Thinking of a game plan for the next day.

Then he found himself at The Dark Roast, dogless and waiting anxiously for Logan. Max placed a hot chocolate down in front of him and took a seat across from him in the booth. “So, how have you been?”

Patton let out a breath of relief, glad to have someone distract him. Taking a sip of his hot chocolate he felt some nerves leave him. “I’m doing alright kiddo! How have you been?”

Max shrugged, “I’m fine, have finals coming up soon so I want to shoot myself-“ Max stopped himself at Patton’s frown, “myself out of a cannon to cross that finish line! Of college… ya know.” He coughed and spotted the papers Patton had. “What are you up too?”

“Oh, I’m buying a store!” Patton smiled, pointing out the tie he was wearing, looking somewhat professional.

“You look great, who are you buying from?” Max asked.

“Logan!” Patton beamed.

“Wait what? You’re the buyer Logan was complaining about the other day?” Suddenly Patton’s response made sense yesterday.

Patton squirmed in his seat, “Yeah... I accidentally insulted his wife’s shop.”’ Patton frowned.

“Well I’m sure he’s over that, so what are you making it into?” Max leaned forward with interest.

“Keeping it a floral shop! I love nature!” Patton slid over a file to Max, it was filled with his degrees. Patton never mastered anything but he was sort of a jack of all trades during college.

“Holy shit-“ Max looked through the papers, “Patton I didn’t know you went to college?”

“What? What did you think I did all my life?”

“Walk dogs.”

Patton’s nodded, “very true. But I’ve had jobs in everything! Now I want to own my own business.”

“How are you going to afford it?” Max asked suddenly.

“I have it all planned out, Max.” Patton smiled and Max returned the file. “Oh, could you put my hot chocolate in a coffee cup?”

Max looked at Patton confused but grabbed the mug anyways. “Why?”

“I want to look professional, hot chocolate isn’t really professional.” Patton smiled.

“Patton, you walk dogs for a living and gave a full out speech on how you support me when I came out to you. You’re the living embodiment of professional.” Max joked and returned to the counter, just then the doorbell went off and Logan entered the shop. “Sup, Teach. How are you?”

Logan nodded to Max, “I’m doing alright. Selling the shop today, hopefully, that goes well. Do you know a Patton Spencer?” Max smirked and nodded to Patton at the booth who waved at Logan. The teacher seemed shocked when he recognized Patton. Walking over he placed his folders down and sat across from Patton. “So, you’re the one buying my wife’s shop?”

Patton nodded with a smile, “I hope that’s alright?”

“It’s fine, I’m just shocked is all. You never said anything and I suppose we never formally met. I’m Logan Warren.” He held his hand out and Patton shook it.

“Patton Spencer! Glad to officially meet you.” Patton smiled brightly and Logan had a small smirk on for once showing emotion.

“I’m glad as well, So you’re interested in my wife’s shop?” Logan pulled out some papers and a pen.

“Yes, I think it can still have some charm like it once did.” Patton watched Logan pull or some papers.

“From what you said, you believe twice as much,” Logan smirked up at Patton who frowned nervously.

“S-Sorry-“

“It’s fine. I’m glad it will be used once again. Also from what you said, you’ll love it just the same?” He didn’t have a smile this time as he spoke.

Patton nodded, “yes. I want to open up a floral shop where your wife’s shop once was.” Logan’s eyes lit up at this, “I think the corner will be perfect for business. I’m experienced in gardening and have some popularity in this neighborhood-“

“Popularity isn’t business, Patton,” Logan spoke. “How are you going to afford this? Not just buying the building but renovating? Buying the supplies and tools?” This dog walking business will get you nowhere; you can only deal with so many dogs a day.”

“Oh, really? I’ve been walking over 40 a day and that number is only growing.” Patton smiled. “You come to this shop quite often, right?”

Logan nodded, “yes it’s my favorite coffee shop. Though the service could use some work.”

“My best friend Virgil owns this place. He and I worked on it for months. I was dedicated helping him out with his own dream, and I’m still dedicated to building up my own.” Patton bit his lip, “I have every bit of faith in myself and Virgil that we could fix that place up and get it running again.”

Logan smiled, “I do too. Alright, the shop is yours, Patton. For 75 thousand.”

Patton’s face dropped, “What? That’s not what the sign said?”

“That’s how much you're going to need for your business to get started. Can you afford that?” Logan’s face was serious.

“I-... I can’t…” Patton was staring at the table now. Was that Logan’s plan all along?

“I’m sorry Patton but if you buy this business you’re just going to be in debt.”

“What if I take a loan?”

“Did you not just listen to me? You’re still in debt-“

“I don’t care about that if I take out a loan. Will you let me buy it?”

Logan frowned and looked at Patton trying to read his serious face. “Yes.”

“I’m getting a loan then.”

“You really want this shop, huh?” Logan arched a questioning brow.

“More than anything.”

“Good.” Logan slid over the papers and handed Patton a pen. “I hope this goes well for you.”

“Me too.”


	5. The Bet

Virgil clocks in hopping behind the counter when Max nods at him, "Did you know it takes 15,376,000,000 smarties to get to the moon?"

Virgil stops his movements to look at him. "Why do you know this?"

Max deadpans. "Finals are killing me." Virgil nods understandably.

"That's why you don't go to college and just open up a coffee shop." Virgil jokes and steps in front of the counter right as the doorbell goes off and Patton enters.

"Hey Kiddos, I'll have my-"

"Usual." Virgil finished for Patton, already making the hot chocolate. Patton smiled and placed a twenty down on the counter. "What are you doing? You never pay it's always on the house for you."

"I'm just leaving a tip!" Patton got defensive.

"What's wrong." Virgil stared at Patton questioning.

"Nothing's up!" Patton threw his hand up just as Roman walked in.

"What's up with whom?" He asked confused.

"Patton, he's acting weird." Virgil leaned across the counter towards Patton. "I didn't hear from you at all yesterday. Not even a photo of the dog you were walking like you send me every morning."

"I was just giving you some space kiddo!" Patton smiled nervously.

"What did you do?" Virgil crossed his arms now.

Patton sighed, "I need a favor."

"Uh oh." Roman's face fell.

"I bought a store."

"You bought a store before you moved apartments. Nice." Virgil sighed.

"The store will help with buying the apartment. Look, I just need a bit of help setting it up." Patton pleaded.

"Sure." Virgil shrugged, "I owe you one."

Roman sighed, "Patton I'm very busy. With the play being in just a few weeks."

Patton nodded, "I get that and I'm sorry for asking you this."

"What if you guys did a bet." Max chipped in. "Roman wins he doesn't help you, Patton wins he helps."

"Well, I don't want to force Roman to do something he doesn't have the time for." Patton reasoned.

Roman shook his head, "No no, this is something you're serious about I can tell. What shall we bet upon?"

"I bet you guys can't get Logan to say 'What's up Dog?'" Max smirked and Virgil rolled his eyes.

"That's ridiculous, Logan would never fall for that." Roman shook his head.

"I think I could get him to do it!" Patton smiled. Just in time, the teacher entered the shop.

"Good morning," he addressed them and stepped up to the counter.

"Hey Logan, are you feeling alright?" Patton's dad voice kicked in. He sounded genuinely concerned.

"I'm alright, why do you ask?" Logan looked at Patton confused.

"I don't know, Logan. You're looking a little updog." Max smirked at Patton.

Logan pauses for a moment, "What's up dog?"

Virgil groaned and let his head fall on the counter while Max and Roman's jaws dropped. Patton smiled proudly at Logan, "Not much Dog what's up with you!" He squealed and turned to Roman, "I will text you more details later!" With that Patton skipped out of the shop.

"What just happened?" Logan asked confused.

"I'm going, to be honest, and say I don't know," Roman spoke disappointed.

"I'm genuinely concerned for Patton's mental health." Max joked.

"Guess it's just one of those things we will never find out, like the Titanic." Virgil shrugged.

"It got hit by an iceberg," Logan confirmed.

"Maybe." Virgil pointed a very serious finger gun at the teacher.

Roman shook his head with a laugh and turned his attention to Virgil. "Virgil, I have a question for you."

"And I have answers to refuse to give," Virgil smirked.

"Virgil, if you were in bed with me what would you do?" Logan sighed at Romans lack of privacy.

"Depends. Is the bed comfortable?"

Roman frowned confused, "...Yes?"

"Then I'd sleep." Virgil deadpanned.

"You know what's real comfy? A coffin." Max smirked and Roman looked at him concerned.

"Max? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Nothing to bother me here besides everything." he leaned against the counter.

"Max is going through the wonderful world of finals right now," Virgil smirked and Roman frowned.

"Well, I can definitely understand your sense of dread now." He looked at Max sympathetically.

"I'm already dead, just check back in a few hours." Max held his face in his hands.

"Hey kid, it's not the end of the world. You've gotten through so much so far. Just another final to add to the list and you'll be out of this coffee shop in no time. You've got this." Virgil tried to motivate Max and he lifted his head nodding.

"You're right. Thanks, boss." Max got into the action of work and Virgil sighed.

"Kid is going to get through College. I'm not gonna let him drop out." Virgil whispered to Roman.

"You know what? I was incorrect, Virgil. Underneath it all, you're actually quite nice." Logan complimented.

"Repeat that disgusting slander again, and you'll be hearing from my lawyers." Virgil glared at Logan and Roman laughed.

"Right well, that's enough feelings for today then." Roman smirked, "Virgil-"

"Whatever it is the answer is no," Virgil smirked.

"Actually not a date. Could I have your number?" Roman asked with a kind smile.

Virgil paused for a moment. Oh. This was the first step towards a relationship. Don't screw this up. "S-Sure." Virgil stumbled on his words. Picking up a napkin he wrote down his number and handed it to Roman.

"Thank you, I will text you this evening. Have a good rest of the day." Roman winked at him and left the shop.

Virgil stared at the counter until Max spoke up. "Boss, You alright?"

Virgil nodded, "just calculating how much it's gonna cost to flee the state."

"Why would you do that? You have no reason to. That seemed like a perfectly smooth interaction between you and Roman compared to the previous day." Logan spoke.

"Yeah.. just uh... nervous." Virgil excused.

"That's perfectly normal, though I promise you there is no need to be nervous around Roman."

Virgil nodded at Logan's words and then stopped, "wait. You say that as if you have experience. Do you know Roman?"

Logan shrugged, "yes, we attended the same College. I had him in my Spanish class."

"Roman can speak Spanish?" Max brought up then shook his head, "Logan you can speak Spanish?"

Logan shook his head, "not as fluently as Roman can. I couldn't really grasp the language as easily as he did."

"Right well, more importantly, have any blackmail on Roman?" Virgil asked with an evil smirk.

Logan frowned at Virgil. "It's extortion, not blackmail also, I am not giving you information that you can use to ruin your relationship with Roman." Virgil frowned this time. "Now I would like my tea please." Virgil groaned and began making the teachers tea.

Maybe that was for the best.

Virgil was sketching in his studio when he finally received a text from Roman.

 **???:**  Good evening, Dark and Stormy night.

Virgil chuckled at the text.

 **Virgil:**  Sup Charming.

Virgil returned to his sketch, charcoal coating the underside of his hand. He was a few minutes into his work when he received another text.

 **Princey:**  Just daydreaming. How was work?

Virgil typed a response-

 **Virgil:**  boring. How was the drama squad, theater nerd?

-resuming to his work he was interrupted by another text.

 **Princey:** Stressful. With the show in two weeks, everyone is in a panic. Nothing I can't handle of course.

Virgil stared at his phone for a few minutes before picking it up again.

 **Virgil:** sounds like you need a distressor.

Roman replied right away.

 **Princey:** have any recommendations?

Virgil hesitated before typing the response.

 **Virgil:** Want to hang out?

He put his phone down on the desk and stared in anticipation for a response. When his phone went off Virgil was ashamed at how fast he reached for it.

 **Princey:**  are you asking me on a date?

Virgil rolled his eyes with a smirk.

 **Virgil:**  No. I'm asking if you want to hang out.

Virgil looked back at his drawing and sighed. Standing up he headed to the restroom to wash the charcoal off from his hands. His phone vibrated in his pocket, pulling it out he read the response.

 **Princey:** Sure, when are you free?

Virgil paused. Was he really doing this? Before he could answer his own message his phone went off again.

 **Padre:**  are you two free Wednesday - Sunday night?

A group chat with Patton and Roman. Virgil sighed before replying.

 **Virgil:**  all five nights? Yeah.

 **Princey:**  I guess. Why?

 **Padre:**  Workdays. Keep your schedules clear. ;)

Virgil groaned, of course, that's what Patton was talking about. His phone went off a few more times as he headed to his bedroom. Flinging himself onto his bed he sighed. Virgil Brenslie, owner of the Dark Roast. You've come so far, is this really where you want to be?

Virgil shook those thoughts out of his head and looked back at his phone.

 **Princey:**  it seems neither of us are going to be free for a while.

 **Virgil:**  sorry.

He dropped his phone and stared up at his ceiling. He could already tell this would be another win for insomnia. Though he rested his eyes anyways.

...

Then his phone went off.

With a groan, Virgil rolled over on his bed and picked up his phone. Answering it monotone.

"Hello?"

"Sorry for the unexpected call, just really bored right now." Romans' voice filled the other line.

"It's not a problem. Where you at right now?" Virgil turned back overlooking back up at his ceiling.

"Currently, walking to my house. Where are you?" Virgil could hear passing cars on Roman's end.

"Home. Did you just get off work?" Virgil's eyes roamed his room.

"Yeah, was locking up the theater before starting my trek home. How about you?"

Virgil rolled onto his side, "been home for a while now. Was drawing earlier." Virgil wasn't sure as to why he brought that up.

"Ooo you'll have to show my your work some time, I'd love to see it."

Virgil nodded to himself and yawned while speaking, "Sure thing. What about you? Anything exciting happen?" Virgil rested his eyes.

"Ah, Nothing much. Just finalizing the finishing touches of the show." Roman heard Virgil hum with interest. Reaching his front door, he stepped inside finally and dropped off his things at the front entrance. "Our sound guy called outside today, usually I'd be stressing over him leaving so soon to the opening night, but I'm more stressed about my cast getting sick. Anyone in the vicinity that so much as sneezes is being sent home. I am not letting my cast get taken down by a measly cold." Roman spoke as he walked through his house checking on things. "Hopefully you'll be able to come and see the show?" Roman asked hopefully and Virgil hummed once more.

Laying down on his bed he continued to speak, "Well, I hope this project with Patton won't take up so much time. I love him dearly but it's just stressful with the show being so close. But I can tell he's dedicated about this so I'm happy to lend a hand." Roman hummed in thought, "You know, Patton never told me how you two met." He was met by silence. "Virgil? I didn't upset you did I? My humble apologies-" Roman was cut off by soft snoring. Oh. "Good night, Virgil." Roman hung up with a smile.


	6. Progress

"Hey, Logan!" Patton turned in his chair as the Teacher entered the coffee shop. "When is a door, not a door?"  
  
Max sighed and leaned against the counter, "It took me an hour to get that joke and, let me tell ya, it wasn't worth it."  
  
The teacher hummed in thought before pointing to Patton, "when it's a jar." Patton's face lit up as he let out a child like a squeal.

"Logan you just gave him enough jet fuel to lap the sun." Max joked.

"Actually there isn't enough-" Max cut the teacher off.

"No. No. Just, accept the joke." Max held a hand up and Logan sighed.

Virgil entered the shop finally and rushed to his office. "Woah, everything alright Virgil?" Patton called out.

"Boss is half an hour late." Max looked at his watch. "Impressive."

Virgil rushed back out throwing on his apron. "Sorry, Max." He mumbled as he got behind the counter.

"You're fine Boss. What's up though? You seemed bothered." Max looked at him concerned. Virgil mumbled something to himself that the others couldn't hear. "Couldn't quite catch that."

Virgil hid behind his bangs as he spoke, "I didn't have an alarm set."

Max looked at him confused, "What? Why?"

Virgil looked sheepish and Patton answered for him, "Virgil's had insomnia ever since high school. Kiddo did you finally catch some sleep last night?" Virgil nodded. "That's great! How did you do it?"

Virgil curled in on himself again, "I fell asleep during a phone call."

Max snorted, "nice." Virgil shot him a glare.

"Wait a minute, Virgil do you not take medication for your insomnia?" Logan asked.

Virgil shrugged, "I use to but it gives me nightmares. With my work schedule, I'd usually go a few days before passing out and sleeping for 24 hours."

Logan winced and Patton looked concerned. "That's highly unhealthy Virgil."

"Well, not much I can do about it. I'd rather survive on my sleep schedule I have now than being stuck in nightmares all night." Virgil distracted himself with the napkins, getting annoyed from all of the attention.

Then Roman entered the shop, "Morning!" He approached the counter, "hi I'd like one glass of your attention." Roman smirked at Virgil who rolled his eyes. "Not sure if you know this, but you purr in your sleep." Roman smiled and everyone went silent at Virgil's blush.

"You were on a call with Roman?" Max laughed and Patton squealed.

Virgil shot Max another glare before turning back to Roman. "Shut up!"

Roman only smiled more, "Aw your cute when you're mad!"

"Keep it up and I'm about to get real adorable!" Virgil hissed.

"So Roman, What's on the agenda for today?" Patton asked from his seat.

"Well, I need to finish light set up for the show and make sure the sound guy is back. Run through the whole show once more and than head over to your shop to help out." Roman leaned on the counter. "What about you Padre?"

"Ordering supplies and such." Patton took a sip of his hot chocolate before he got an idea, "ooo! Logan that reminds me, do you have anything going on this Sunday?"

Logan hummed in thought before shaking his head, "My schedule is clear. How come?"

"Was wondering if you could come by the shop so we could discuss some business plans. I want this shop to be up to your standards." Patton said with a wink.

Logan stumbles on his words, "um- uh yes. Sure, that would be... smart." He cleared his throat.

"Perfect!" Patton stood up gathering his things, "I'll see you two tonight, I've got some doggies to go return." Patton walked out the door with a train of dogs and leashes.

"That was smooth," Roman smirked at Logan from the counter.

Logan turned to the three eyeing him, "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"You like Patton," Virgil smirked as well.

"What? I- I do not. That's childish." Logan stammered.

"Oh yeah? Then explain the blush, middle schooler." Max teased.

Logan felt his cheeks, they were quite warm. "Well you see, the explanation is perfectly simple and scientific. It's because shut up. Shut up is why."

The three burst into laughter and Logan grew redder. "What are you guys, twelve?"

"Yeah, on a scale of one to ten." Roman joked earning a snort from Virgil.

Logan glared and adjusted his glasses, "It doesn't matter if I have feelings for Patton. It is highly unprofessional. We barely know each other, plus the fact that we are business partners? He's buying my property, a relationship could ruin that all. Plus if we didn't indulge in a relationship and it goes south things would just be awkward for both parties involved seeing as we both shop here and live fairly close to each other."

"I'm surprised your vocal chords even work from how much you talk," Virgil commented.

"Logan is that your logic or personal fears talking." Roman asked and Logan paused for a moment "There are three ways this could go. You ask Patton out and he says no. You two remain friends. Because Patton being rude is impossible. You ask him out and he says yes, you both try things it and it doesn't work you end the relationship peacefully. Or you ask Patton out, he says yes and things to work out amazingly." Roman held both hands out. "Either way you won't know if you don't try."

Logan nodded, "It pains me to say this but, you're right. I'll ask him out Sunday then."

The three of them clapped for Logan who got flustered again and left the shop. "That's one pair down, one more left," Max spoke in a sing-song voice.

Roman giggles before speaking, "Virgil, You're the moon because you're really pale, and deep down you're dark but without you, we couldn't see in the dark." Virgil fell silent from how serious it got. "And I'm the sun because I'm bright and happy," Roman smirked.

"You're the sun because no one wants to look at you directly," Virgil smirked and Max started laughing at the counter at Romans frown.

"Uh, how dare you." Roman acted offended hiding his smile.

"See you tonight, Princey," Virgil said with a wink.

Then the morning rush began.

Virgil walked up to the corner shop, no lights were on for what he could tell through the cracks of the boarded up window. He would never understand what Patton saw in this place. Yet again same went with his coffee shop. Entering the shop it was a mess. The remaining furniture covered in white sheets and the only light sources coming from the boarded up windows. Virgil felt nostalgic from when he found the Dark Roast location. The door creaked as Patton and Roman walked in.

"Oh hey, Virgil. Glad you're both here and once again thank you both so much! I'll pay you both back for this I promise." Patton started off and he walked to the counter.

"No problem, Padre. Just doing what any friend would." Roman smiled, "so where shall we start?"

It's been a while since Virgil had gotten his hands dirty, tearing off wooden boards from the windows and doors, with Roman while Patton went grouch cleaning up dust and sheets. The only usable furniture in the small shop is the counter. "I'm excited to see how this turns out Patton. Any ideas for the design? A theme, brand?" Roman asked while throwing wooden beams down into a pile.

"Well, I'm going for greens and whites. I want to get larger windows upfront so they can see into the store." Patton spoke while dusting, "as for a brand I'm not really sure. Still thinking of ideas."

"Well, what do you have so far?" Roman asked leaning against a wall taking a break.

"Let's see." Patton pulled out a slip of paper, "Aloe from the other Side."

Roman sighed, "I can already tell that the list just gets worst."

"Well Hey, now Roman, Herb your enthusiasm." Patton cracked a smile and Virgil groaned.

"stop. Please."

"Only because I Carrot about you Virgil. Don't forget I'm Rooting for you." Patton giggled.

"I'm going to trip face first onto a cactus if you keep this up." Virgil threatened.

"That's unbeleafable! If that were to happen I would learn how to turn back Thyme!" Patton cackled as the other two traded looks.

"I think he's finally lost it," Roman stated.

"Quick, end my fucking misery," Virgil begged.

"Now Kiddo, watch the language." Patton scolded.

"Look, you call it cursing. I call it sentence enhancement." Virgil defended.

"I guess the pun train shall return to the station for today. So Roman, how's the show coming along?" Patton asked while folding up sheets.

Roman pulled out another board when he finally spoke up, "Stress Avenue. My crew is getting sick so I'm worried we might have to push back for another week."

Virgil frowned, "Hey I'm sure everything will work out alright."

"How?" Roman said disheartened not looking away from the wall.

Virgil paused shocked and looked at Patton who looked concerned as well. He had to say  _something_...

"Cause you're leading them. You're dedicated and hard working. This play means a lot to you and you shouldn't give up just because some fucking cold-" he saw Patton frown- "You're Roman freaking Sanders. You don't give up no matter how much people push you away..." Virgil finished terrified he overspoke.

Roman looked at Virgil with a sparkle in his eye and a sincere smile, "Thank You, Virgil. You're right, I'm not giving up just because of some measly cold! I've got more volunteers that can handle the lights and sounds!" Roman seemed to have his confidence rush back to him in one go. "Now let's get this flower shop up and running for Patton, so I can run the greatest reenactment of a Macbeth to ever be produced!" With that Roman tore down the last wooden plank covering the walls.

The next morning the three of them were sitting around the Dark Roast, complaining about the night before from how sore they all were.  
  
"I wanted to throw my alarm out the fucking window," Virgil groaned his attention caught by the bell above the door ringing. Max walks into the coffee shop just in time to catch the end of their conversation. "Hey Max," Virgil called him over. "How do you usually wake up? You seem to always be on time. Use an alarm or something?"  
  
Max shakes his head, "No alarm; I rely on my fear of oversleeping to wake me up"  
  
Virgil nods impress while the other two look at the college student concerned. "Max, Kiddo, that's uh... concerning." Patton brought up.  
  
"I'm kidding. If I overslept and was late my parents would probably kill me..." Max trailed off and cleared his throat, "anyways Boss I was wondering if Friday I could get the night off. My final got moved to Saturday morning and I want to cram in some more study time before then."  
  
Virgil nodded, "of course. Good luck by the way." Max nodded and headed to the back to grab his apron.  
  
"I'm worried about Max, he seems really stressed as of lately." Patton brought up.  
  
"He's nineteen and going through college finals. Trust me, Patton, every young adult right now is probably stressed out of their minds." Virgil dipped his coffee.  
  
"Still, poor kiddo just isn't the same when stressed." Patton frowned and took a sip of his hot chocolate, whipped cream getting on his nose causing the other two to laugh. Perfect timing, Logan entered the shop. "Hey, Logan!"  
  
Patton greeted the teacher who turned to face him and spotted the whipped cream on his nose. Patton looked like an adorable goofball and darn it, Logan couldn't help the blush that crept up on his face.   
  
"Good morning, Patton." Roman and Virgil traded smirks looking at the two.  
  
"So what's on the agenda today, Lo?" Roman asked leaning back in his chair.  
  
Logan sighed at the shortening of his name, "not much. I have a few classes to teach and papers to grade. Preparing my classes for finals as well."   
  
"Max isn't in any of your classes is he, Lo?" Virgil asked, finally addressing the teacher for once. After all of this time of him going to his shop.  
  
"Not anymore, he passed my classes last year and decided to drop astronomy." Logan straightened up the laptop bag on his shoulder, "how come?"  
  
Virgil shrugged, "just curious. Have any advice for the kid so he can stop stressing?" Roman pushed out another hair from the table, as an offer for Logan to sit. Max walked out tying his apron as he listened to their conversation.   
  
"Maxwell is an excellent student, he passed most of my classes with flying colors and the classes he struggled with, he always stepped up and asked for assistance. I have complete faith that he will pass his finals. He just needs to remember to breathe, and take into account where he is right now. Spend some time with family and friends." Logan finished.  
  
"Sup Lo, What can I get for you today?" He asked hopping behind the counter.  
  
"I'll have some peppermint tea, thank you." Logan nodded to Max and turned back to the others.   
  
"That's good advice, Lo!" Patton beamed.  
  
"It's the advice I offer all of my students," Max looked up from the counter to listen to them, "when I was going through finals, I didn't take in normal human necessities. I thought if I went without them like I had my school year I would be fine, but instead, I just felt like..." Logan tried to think of the right term, something Max would relate to... "trash." Max snorted a laugh.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you learned better than that." Patton complimented and Logan flushed a little.   
  
"Thank you, Patton." With that Logan stood up and walked over to the counter, paying for the tea he left.  
  
And the day started.  
  
  


  
Roman was sitting in his temporary office, rubbing the side of his head trying to get his headache to stop. It was thing after thing of stress at the theater. The light crew was all out sick! The Sounds crew was underprepared from being sick the prior day, makeup crews brushes were a mess, costumes were ripping! He hid in his office from the stress. Left to his thoughts when there was a knock at his door. He sighed and opened the door surprised.   
There Virgil stood with two coffees in hand, "Sup Charming."  
  
"Oh, Virgil! Excuse me, I must look like a hot mess." Roman flushed embarrassed.  
  
"I see your hot mess and I raise you a walking disaster." With that, Virgil handed Roman a warm drink.   
  
Roman laughed and invited him into the office, "not that I'm not ecstatic to see you, but what are you doing here?"  
  
"I've come to save you from work stress." Roman smirked about to say something before Virgil interrupted him, "plus I'm sure if you got any more stressed you might have snapped and killed everyone here. It was a possibility."   
  
Roman chuckled, "here I was thinking I was Prince Charming, meant to save the damsel in distress." He smirked at Virgil and then panicked, "not that you need saving! Or someone to save you, I'm sure you are perfectly capable of saving yourself if it comes to it-"  
  
Virgil cut Roman off with a laugh, a real natural laugh. Roman sighed with relief, "You should have seen your face there!" Virgil recovered. "Dude, it's fine. I get what you meant." They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, sipping on their drinks. "want to go for a walk? This can be our chance of hanging out finally."   
  
"Are we not hanging out right now?" Roman asked.  
  
"Nope, we're at your work. Doesn't count. Has to be somewhere else that isn't the Dark Roast or your theater." With that, Virgil stood up and Roman followed.   
  
They didn't have a clear place they were heading too, but that didn't matter. The walked outside somewhere away from the theater in silence. The weather was dripping as they transitioned from fall to winter. Leaves scattered on the ground crunching every once in a while under their feet. Virgil seemed to have started his own game of finding the dried leaves, hopping from leaf to leaf to hear the crunch, left Roman smiling fondly at him. "You're adorable," Roman blurted out catching Virgil by surprise.  
  
"What? No, I'm not." He flushed, stopping his little game. "Fuck off."  
  
Roman chuckled before adding, "you're pretty."  
  
Virgil flushed, "whatever."  
  
"I wish there was something between us," Roman added finally stopped walking.  
  
Virgil paused, "me too."  
  
"Really?" Roman asked excitedly, "What?"  
  
"A wall." Virgil snorted and Roman put on an offended look before laughing himself.  
  
"Virgil, I wanna talk about us for a moment," Roman asked softly  
  
"Why do you want to talk about the United States?" Virgil asked and chuckled at his own dumb joke.  
  
"Smooth. But I'm a little serious here." Roman was careful with his words.  
  
Virgil shrugged knowing he couldn't avoid this, "what do you wanna talk about, Princey?"  
  
"I was curious, as to why... you're so anxious about dating?" He saw Virgil visibly tense, "only if you want to talk about it though. I already told you I'm willing to wait for you."  
  
Virgil nodded, this conversation was bound to come up. "It's nothing against you..." Virgil paused to think of where to go with this explanation, "look, I didn't have a very good home life. The only reason I'm still alive is cause I'm an anxious mess, that keeps you on high alert. It's just... it's hard to let people in... when all people did was hurt you."  
  
Romans' heart melted for Virgil, how could somebody hurt someone so amazing? "Virgil, I'm so sorry-"  
  
"Sorry that your life sucked blah blah, I've heard it all dude. It's fine, you can't help it. I've accepted it and moved on. I'm a lot better now, trust me." Virgil shrugged. "What about you Lance-A-Lot? Why are you so keen on dating a hot mess? It's a disaster waiting to happen."  
  
Roman chuckled, "because, I see beyond the mess. I see a talented barista who has an amazing laugh and beautiful smile."   
  
Virgil shrunk blushing, "fuck off-"  
  
"Virgil." Roman smirked at him, "don't close off. It's true, you are so much more than what your history says."  
  
Virgil shrugged, "don't start preaching Princey, I've heard it all."  
  
"I'm not trying to preach, Virgil. I'm being serious, you know that you deserve love, right?" Roman took a step towards Virgil,  _drama queen._

"if I say yes will you drop this?" Virgil sighed.

"Only if you mean it. I won't let you push me away, Virgil." Roman smiled.

"Well, that's it. You've bested me and foiled my evil plans to be an outcast and die alone bitterly. Argh, curses, revenge will be mine, et cetera. Now I'm going home." Virgil frowned.

"Edgelord." Roman teased.

"Drama Queen." Virgil snapped back.

"Nightmare fuel!" Roman jokes.

" _Kardashian,_ " Virgil smirked at Romans offended face and watched him swiftly recover.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I must have said it wrong." Virgil teased causing the two of them to laugh.


	7. Motivation

Virgil double takes at Max, when he enters the shop bags under his eyes and hair a mess. "Max? You alright buddy?"

"The only productive thing I've done today is cut the sleeves off this shirt." Max drops his bags on the floor and lays his head on the counter. "I hate school."

Virgil and Roman trade looks and walk over to Max concerned. "Aw friendo, you just need some good old motivation! Who's someone who inspires you?" Roman asks patting Max’s back.

Max sat his head up thinking for a moment, "Um... Virgil actually."

"Wait what?" Virgil looks at the kid confused.

"Yeah... I mean I don't know the full story.. but boss, you've been through hell and look at you now.."  
Max pointed around the shop.

Virgil lets out a bitter laugh, "kid I'm a high school dropout who‘s scared of the ice machine. I should be looking up to you, you got past high school at least."

Max chuckled embarrassment hinting on his face. "Thanks, Boss."

"No problem, kid." Virgil leaned against the counter, chewing his lip.

“Alright there, Virge?” Roman asked.

“Hm…” Virgil hummed, “Yeah I’m fine.” He shook his head and looked at Roman who gave him an almost knowing look. Virgil sighed and rolled his eyes, “it’s nothing too bad, I’m just getting fed up lately. Things are getting repetitive in a sorts. Not very good for the existential crisis.”

Roman shrugged, “you just need a change of pace.”

Virgil snorted, “and how do you suggest I do that?”

“Do you trust me?”

Virgil paused, “what?”

“Do you trust me?” Roman asked once more.

“No- I barely know you!” Virgil crossed his arms.

“Oh come on- my name is Roman Sanders, I love theater and Disney, my favorite color is red and the love of my life is Virgil Brenslie. Do you trust me now?” Roman leaned across the counter.

Virgil rolled his eyes once more, “Sure, whatever.”

“Alright, when do you get off work?”

Virgil looked at the clock behind the counter, “half an hour.”

“Send me your address, also what’s your favorite color?” Roman picked up his coffee and keys.

“Um, purple, why do you need my address?”

“I’ll be there after your work!” Roman called back and with that, he left. Virgil sighed and looked around the dark roast. Today was going to be exciting…

Virgil huffed as he dropped his keys into a dish and dropped his bag by the door, heading to his room to pass out he was interrupted by his doorbell. Roman. Right. Virgil opened the front door and Roman walked in with a small bag and binder. “Hello to you too?” Virgil commented and eyed the bags cautiously.

“Virgil, you said everything felt repetitive, you need a nice change of pace. The best way to change things up in my book is a wardrobe change!” Roman held his arms out showing the bags that Virgil assumed held something along with clothing.

“My closet doesn’t need a reboot, Roman. I like my style just the way it is.” Virgil glared.

“Not a reboot, a refresh. Seeing as I don’t know your sizes I could just go out and buy whatever. But I did bring my binder of fashion gold. My best friend F.G can hook us up with some great deals. You’ll be rocking the emo scene in no time!” Roman pulled out the binder, it was stuffed with pages ranging from color combinations, trends and season.

“Okay…” Virgil was a little impressed, he flipped through a few pages of the binder.

“That’s not all, you can spice your look up even more, beyond clothes!” Roman held out two small boxes of purple and red hair dye.

“Hair Dye? I don’t know…” Virgil visibly shrunk.

“It’s only temporary, Virgil. You’ll look stunning as usual.” Roman explained.

“It’s just, my whole thing is blending in. That’s going to make me stick out like a sore thumb.” Virgil scratched at his neck.

“There’s nothing wrong with fitting in Virgil, nor sticking out. But if it really bothers you, you don’t have too.” Roman held down the boxes.

Virgil sighed, this could really be a step towards opening up to Roman, and trusting him… “I trust you, Roman. I’ll do it.”

Roman visibly lit up, “perfect! Virgil, Darling you are going to be slaying in no time.”

Virgil froze once more, “did you just call me darling?”

“Darling can be Platonic.” Roman shrugged, “if you want it to be.” He smirked at Virgil who rolled his eyes.

Twenty minutes in, the two were sitting on the floor in Virgil’s apartment, hair tied up and dyed, flipping through pages of Roman’s binders. Virgil insisted on staying with black and purple, while Roman had to convince him to open up with a bit of red. It was actually pretty fun, looking at all the color combinations, purple and black and red and even green! They sat in a comfortable silence while flipping through the pages, every once in a while showing each other new finds. Then Roman broke the silence, “Hey, Virgil?”

Virgil looked up from the purple and green hues. “What’s up?”

“Since I’m here, I was curious if you would let me look at some of your artwork?” Roman asked looking down at the pages, “though it’s alright if you don’t want to.” He gave Virgil a backpedal.

Virgil sighed and stood up, Roman worried that he had messed up, “Sure, let’s go to my studio.”

“Studio?” Roman stood up, his eyes lighting up once more.

Heading down the hall Virgil opened a dark wooden door, turning on fairy lights, the room lit up revealing canvases ranging from oils to sketches. Roman took it all in with a gasp, “Virgil, these are amazing!”

Virgil shrugged, leaning against the door, “thanks.”

“No, truly these are magnificent! You need to show people your talent.” Roman smiled at him.

“I’m not like you, Roman.” Virgil blurted out. “I don’t have your confidence or need to show myself. While you enjoy the attention, I’d rather avoid it.”

Roman nodded understandably, “alright, if that’s what you wish.”

Virgil looked over at his clock, “come on, we have to wash the dye out and head over to Patton’s.”

The two stared into Virgil’s guest bathroom mirror, “on a count of three.” Roman declared.

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

They whipped the towels off from their hair, Romans was a bright, vibrant red, whole Virgil’s was a dark, rich purple. They both smiled with joy, running a hand through their own hair. “I’d say the purple is quite fitting.” Roman compliment.

“Yeah, this looks amazing! Dude, thank you for convincing me to do this!” Virgil was ecstatic, it felt Romans heart with warmth.

“Anytime, Virgil.” Roman smiled.

Virgil caught Romans gaze, they were both smiling at each other, it felt like the calmest moment of Virgil’s entire life. Roman’s deep brown eyes were reflecting light while Virgil’s dark browns absorbed it. Virgil’s entire world became those eyes. Quite literally as he noticed Roman was leaning forward- OH NO.

Virgil leaped back and grabbed out his phone, “oh- we better get going to Patton’s don’t want to be late!” Virgil practically bolted out of the bathroom to his bedroom. Grabbing his keys and throwing on a jacket he waited by the front door for Roman. Finally showing up as if nothing happened, he had a casual forced smile on and they headed out.

Saturday morning at the Dark Roast, Virgil was tending to customers alone, Max was taking his finals and Roman… was nowhere to be seen. Virgil didn’t want to admit it but, he was slightly disappointed that Roman hadn’t made an appearance at the cafe. Had he upset him when he didn’t kiss him? Was that even a kiss? Maybe Roman was just losing balance- Virgil shook his head trying to stop his train of thought from going too far, Patton entered the cafe with a skip. “Morning Kiddo! Glad you get to go to bed early tonight?”

Virgil shrugged, “Patton, how late did you think I went to bed usually?” Patto shrugged causing Virgil to laugh, “Well I am glad I won’t be so sore anymore. Are you excited? Tonight's the big night, you get to have your shop running soon.” Tonight was the big night for a lot of people…

“Yep! A little nervous though.” Patton mumbled, “What if Logan hates the shop? Then I’ll be in debt for no reason and he will be so disappointed-”

Virgil cut him off, “Patton, he’s not gonna be disappointed. You put so much work into this shop, he’s gonna be impressed.” Patton nodded with a smile, just then Logan entered the shop.

“Virgil, when are you free today?” He asked in a hushed whisper.

“Uh… after work?” Virgil mumbled.

“I need to speak with you about something urgent, do you think you could stop by my office later today?” Logan almost pleaded.

Virgil’s anxiety skyrocketed, he nodded although he wanted to know what he wanted to discuss now. “Sure thing.”

That's how Virgil found himself seated at Logan’s desk in his office awkwardly. Logan entered the room with a pot. “I made tea.”

“I don’t want tea, thank you though,” Virgil mumbled.

“I didn’t make tea for you… this is my tea.” Logan sat down.

“Then why are you telling me about it?” Virgil was confused.

“It’s a conversation starter.” Logan hummed.

“That’s a lousy conversation starter.” Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Oh, is it? We’re conversing. Checkmate.” Logan sipped his tea with a smirk and Virgil stared at him impressed.

“Okay pocket protector, what do you want to talk about?” Virgil pulled his legs up onto the chair.

Logan arched a brow at Virgil, “Witty nicknames? My, Roman really is rubbing off on you.” Before Virgil could intervene, Logan continued, “You’re Patton’s best friend, correct?”

“Um, yeah?” Virgil shrugged.

“I need help coming up with a plan to ask Patton out tonight.” Logan placed his teacup down.

Virgil snorted, “Dude, why didn’t you ask Roman? He’s the master of seduction.” Virgil realized what he had said and continued before Logan could comment on it, “Besides, talk about waiting until the last minute, I’m unimpressed Logan.”

“It only occurred to me last night that I’ve never asked anyone out before. I’ve been hit on by my peers before but never followed through with anyone.” Logan explained.

“Humble brag much?” Virgil stared at Logan for a moment, “For one, I suggest dropping the lawyer gig.”

“But I’m not a lawyer?” Logan questioned.

“No, but you act like one. You intimidate Patton, he doesn’t think he’s good enough for you. You make him feel silly.” He explained.

“What? But Patton’s silliness is what I’m so fond of, it’s what makes him who he is.” Logan was confused.

“Yea well how about you let him know that?” Virgil shrugged, “Besides that, you’re golden, at least in Patton's eyes, in whatever he finds so charming about you.”

Logan nodded, “Thank you, Virgil, this was very helpful.”

He shrugged, “No problem, word of advice if you need relationship advice maybe ask someone who isn’t single and or an anxious mess?”

“You’re still single? I was under the impression you and Roman were dating already.” Logan tilted his head.

“What? No, we aren’t” Virgil crossed his arms self consciously.

“Oh, it seems I misread the situation then.” Logan tapped his fingers on his desk, “Do you mind if I ask you, why you are so keen on not dating Roman?”

“I’m not.” Virgil rolled his eyes, “I’m just… anxious.”

“Yes, that’s quite obvious seeing how you approach everything as if you’re going to die,” Logan remarked.

Virgil glared at him, “Funny. I just don’t understand what Roman likes about me. I’m an asshole to him and a total mess. Meanwhile, he’s so… perfect.”

“Oh trust me, Roman has his flaws too, Virgil.” Logan leaned forward a bit, “Did you know that Roman called me this morning in a panic?”

Virgil shook his head, “No, is he alright?”

“He’s fine, just worried he overstepped some of your boundaries. He thinks you hate him because he tried to kiss you last night. He was under the impression you wanted to kiss.” Virgil's eye widened, so he did want to kiss?

“I- I did! I just… Panicked.” Virgil mumbled.

“Well, Roman has been dying to see you all day but thought you would like some space. I’m sure he would be very happy to see you and know that he hadn’t messed up.” Logan smirked and Virgil nodded.

“Yeah…”

Then Logan found himself looking up at his ex-wife’s shop. It didn’t look like warn-down anymore, Patton and his friends did quite well in just three days of work. Logan felt his heart melt from the man just a bit more, he entered the shop to find Patton humming to himself as he sketched out his design for the small shop on paper. Logan cleared his heist gaining his attention, “Good afternoon, Patton.”

“Hey, Logan!” Patton beamed, “so, what do you think?” He gestured around the shop, it seemed lighter in a way.

Logan nodded somewhat impressed, “you’ve done great so far, Patton. So you wanted to discuss the design with me?”

Patton’s face faltered for a moment before he turned back to his papers, “um, yeah- I wanted to see if you liked my idea…” Patton mumbled.

“Let’s see them.” Logan spoke, he noticed the way Patton straightened up a bit, he had to be less intimidating, “I’m sure whatever you have planned will look great.”

Patton visibly lit up more and passed him the sketch he had so far, “so hopefully from the windows, you can view all the wonderful flowers!”

“Very well done Patton, might I suggest something though?” Logan asked gently gaining a nod from him, “maybe put the tools in the back, that way people must pass by all of these plants to get to them. They’ll end up spending more money than they intended.” Logan turned to Patton who was just staring at him, “Patton? Are you listening-”

“Hey Logan, Knock Knock.” Patton interrupted him suddenly.

Logan looked at Patton surprised and then rolled his eyes, “Patton I would prefer if you would save your jokes for later. I wanted to ask you something-”

“Just, listen to the joke, please?” Patton begged.

Logan sighed and gestured for Patton continue, “Who’s there?”

“Kiss.” Patton smiled.

“Kiss who?” Logan looked confused.

“Kiss me.” Patton paused and looked at Logan with a soft smile. He watched as the joke registered in his brain.

“Did you-” Logan shook his head, “Did you just confess to me via a knock knock joke?” He looked at Patton bewildered.

“M-maybe?” Patton fumbled with his hands nervously.

…

“You are infuriating.” Logan bit back a smile.

“Does this make us, infuri-dating?” Patton beamed.

“Well, even though I was actually planning on confessing to you, but your joke threw me off, I guess so.” Logan laughed.

“Threw you off huh? Guess you were falling for me!” Patton joked earning a scoff and eye roll from Logan.


	8. Misguidings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I POSTED THIS TO THE WRONG FIC IM A MORON

Patton was true on his word, he paid Virgil back the next morning while Max was taking his finals. By working behind the counter for Virgil. It wasn't as bad of a train wreck as Virgil thought it would have been, he was far friendlier to the customers than Max and he were. Patton walked over handing everyone their individual drinks, passing Virgil a dark coffee. "Here you go. For the special person that I appreciate a latte."

Virgil raises him a questioning brow, "This isn’t a latte."

"Oh shut up, the gesture was still very sweet. It will sweeten up your brew-tiful day." Roman joined in on the pun train, earning a high five from Patton and a groan from Virgil.

"Well, I prefer quality-tea." Logan cut in taking a sip of his green tea.

"Did you just-?" Patton began to question, "FALSEHOOD!" Logan interrupted wide-eyed. The group burst into laughter from the embarrassed look on Logan's face.

“You guys are dating for one day and you’ve already corrupted him.” Roman teased.

“I look forward to the day they accidentally switch glasses and are almost blind all day long.” Virgil joked.

“Well, without my glasses I would still be able to see well, just not as clear.” Logan shrugged.

“Oh well, Patton is legally blind, good luck in bed.” Virgil winked bringing a bright blush to both Logan and Patton.

“Wait- how would that even…?” Roman questioned.

“Don’t think about it.” Virgil finished and the two shrugged.

“Right well, It's so peaceful here in the morning's Verge, you really do have the best cafe in town!" Roman exclaimed.

"Virgil, If you don't mind my asking. What motivated you to build this place?" Logan asked sipping his tea.

"spite." Virgil let out blankly.

"What?" Logan questioned.

"oh yeah! You should have seen him back then. He was so motivated!" Patton praised.

"spite takes me far," Virgil smirked.

“But I thought you were a high school dropout? How’d you managed to own your own place?” Roman questioned.

Virgil shrugged, “Got my GED.”

“Really?” Logan’s voice peaked with interest, “What was the process like? Did you parents encourage tutoring? Did you take a class or self-study?”

Virgil shrunk in on himself and Patton bit his lip, “Logan, maybe settle down a little with the questions. Virgil doesn’t like talking about that stuff too much.”

Logan looked at Virgil and Patton and straightened up fixing his tie, “My apologies, Virgil. I didn’t mean to overwhelm you. In all honesty, I wanted to get my GED but my parents weren’t fond of the idea.”

Virgil nodded, “um…” Virgil took a deep breath, “I got it my senior year by myself, self-taught.”

Roman tilted his head, “Why did you drop out your senior year, you were so close to graduation?”

Virgil twirled one of the drawstrings of his hoodie, “I didn’t have a very good senior year.” he mumbled out.

“Oh… I’m sorry for that.” Logan apologized.

“It’s fine, in the past nothing we can do about it. Plus, if that didn’t happen I wouldn’t own this place.” Virgil tried to lighten the mood.

“Very true,” Roman beamed.

Patton giggled and checked his watch standing up, “I best be going on my lunch break I need to get some plans done for the shop.”

“Still need a name for that shop, by the way.” Roman smiled.

“Working on it!” Patton smiled and Logan stood with him, “I’ll see you tonight for our date.”

Logan nodded, “oh I wanted to mention,” he grabbed his teacup, “You had a typo earlier, by the way. You called me 'bitter cup' instead of 'Buttercup'."

Patton smiled and shook his head, “That wasn’t a typo. See ya!” With that, he left and Logan stood there confused.

Logan turned to the two of them, “What was he talking about? I’m not bitter.”

“All you do is complain about us.” Roman explained, “you’re pretty bitter.”

“I'm not actually bitter, but you guys definitely do give me a lot to complain about,” Logan remarked.

Virgil and Roman traded looks, “Sure whatever you say, pal.” Virgil smirked.

“Don’t patronize me.” Logan left the shop and Virgil returned behind the counter.

“Hey, Virge-“ Roman started but Virgil interrupted him.

“Did you fall from heaven?” Virgil leaned forward on the counter.

Roman pauses shocked then smiled, “Aww are you flirting with m-“

“Cause it looks like you landed on your face,” Virgil smirked and Romans face fell.

“That was almost romantic.” Roman complained, “I actually was wondering if you were free this Sunday?”

“What for?” Virgil questioned.

“Opening night of the play. I saved tickets for you and the others. I was hoping you could come and support me, you don’t have to-“ Roman began rambling.

“Sure, I’d love to see your show.” Virgil smiled slightly, “see you be a dork on stage.”

“Dork huh? Not nearly as mean as being called an idiot, are you going soft on me Virgil?” Roman smirked.

“No, just didn’t want to bring you down two days before your big show.” Virgil smiled sincerely though on the inside it felt like his heart was about to explode. “H-hey Roman?”

Roman looked at Virgil intrigued, “yes?”

“Wanna, after your show um… maybe catch like… a movie or something? Well not a movie, since a play is basically a- I’ll shut up.” Virgil flushed bright red.

Roman paused and watched Virgil who shrank down into his jacket, “did you- did you just ask me out?”

Virgil pulled his hoodie closer to his face, “Yeah- I don’t know… we could like, test the waters or whatever.”

“Virgil Brenslie, I would be honored!” Roman beamed, “I didn’t expect you to ask me out? You are full of surprises!”

Virgil snorted, “not really…”

“After the show, let’s get dinner!” Roman smiled.

“But- isn’t there like a cast party or something like that?” Virgil mumbled.

“Not on opening night silly! That reminds me, I’m hosting the party if you are at all interested in going?” Roman was giddy with excitement.

“I’m not apart of the cast though.” Virgil was confused.

“Like anyone ever followed that rule, the policy is just no jerks allowed.” Roman shrugged, “think about it, I’ll see you later.” Virgil watched Roman leave the Dark Roast.


	9. Opening Night

"I'm back on schedule!" Max exclaimed as he entered the shop, earning a snort from Virgil.

"Since when have you had a schedule?"  
  
"Let him be proud Virgil," Patton claimed while clapping for Max.

“Thank you, thank you,” Max bowed, “so did I miss anything exciting?”

“Uh, Patton and Logan are banging, I asked Roman out and we are going to Roman’s play tonight.” Virgil summarized bluntly.

Patton flushed a bright red, “VIRGIL!”

“What, the kid wanted to know the details,” Virgil shrugged.

“So I missed everything? Fucking school is bullshit.” Max groaned

“That’s why you drop out.” Virgil winked, “Nah it hasn’t been that exciting really.”

Logan entered the shop and Patton beamed, “oh-oh, Max, tell me what you think of this shop title. Aloe From The Other Side.”

Max snorted, “nice, I love Adele.”

“See Logan! Max finds me funny!” Patton smiled.

“Statistically, someone has to.” Logan sighed, “Morning Max, how did your finals go?”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure I blew them all.” Max smiled and waved a hand dismissively, “Don’t live in the past it’s all about running away from your responsibilities, right Boss?”

“Yup,” Virgil responded from behind the counter without looking up.

“I’m sure you did great kiddo!” Patton smiled and walked over to a table with Logan to discuss something.

Max turned to Virgil and chewed his thumb anxiously, “Hey uh… boss, could I ask you about something?”

Virgil looked up at Max and nodded, “Sure, what’s up?”

“Um… I’m selecting my classes for next year and they are redoing the system- basically, I can set myself into the school as a guy. But I’m nervous… how did you deal with homophobia?” Max asked quietly.

Virgil was taken back by Max’s question but shrugged, “I didn’t pay it any mind. Listen,” Virgil scratched his nose in thought, “my first boyfriend was the guy who bullied me all throughout high school for being gay. People are fucking stupid, there is the rare exceptional few out there that aren’t. Those people are you, and the other morons that we call friends. Don’t let anyone get into your head and pretend they know who you are because they don’t. Only you know that stuff, alright?”

Max nodded, “Thanks, Boss.” Virgil patted his shoulder awkwardly and returned to his work behind the counter.

“So I’m super duper close to opening up the shop!” Patton beamed at Logan.

“Please Patton, don’t name the shop Aloe from the other side,” Logan begged.

“Too late, papers are signed,” Patton chuckled, “but I wanted to bring up apartment hunting, I’ve been trying to move out of my place forever I just needed a job first.”

“You are still in the process of securing your job, Patton. I suggest you wait a while before looking.” Logan recommended.

Patton sighed, “fine. But there was this really great house I saw nearby that I was thinking...”

Logan read the look on Patton’s face and shook his head, “we’ve been on one date, Patton.”

Patton placed his head in his hand, “I really enjoyed our date the other night! The food was amazing!”

Logan smiled, “Agreed, the chef was rather talented… I enjoyed our date as well.”

“You two lovebirds did making out?” Virgil called from the counter. “You guys are all free tonight right?”

“Yep!” Patton smiled.

“Good, I’m not getting abandoned at Romans show tonight,” Virgil mumbled.

Patton beamed, “those two are perfect for each other.”

Logan arched a brow at Patton confused, “well I’m not denying it seems they both like each other… but with his Virgil keeps denying Roman and pushing him away, I’m not too sure how it’s going to go.”

“Romance is meant to be messy, Lo. If it was absolutely perfect in every way, it would be boring. You need something new and exciting, and nerve wrecking. Those two are perfect for each other, because of how opposite they are, and if they never fall in love, that’ll be okay because there’s so much more than just romance in store for them.” Patton turned and smiled at Logan. “I’m so proud of my boys!”

“Your boys? Are you referring to Roman and Virgil?” Logan questioned, “They aren’t related to you biologically.”

Patton laughed, “Maybe but, I can promise you, though, that I have more loving sons than I have fucks to give.” Logan nodded although still confused, this was the man he chose to go out with. Very new. Very exciting.

At the show Virgil was majorly impressed, the theater that was once in shambles looked like somewhere the Oscars would be held. The large red drape was almost intimidating. “Holy shit…”

“Language kiddo, we’re in public.” Patton scolded.

Virgil rolled his eyes and then suddenly heard the snap of a camera. Turning back he saw Patton smiling. “What? You know I scrapbook.”

“Dork.” Virgil smiled. The group wasn’t sure if the dress code was casual or not so they decided in the middle. Virgil was wearing a dark purple flannel shirt and black skinny jeans, with a leather jacket over it all. Logan nearly threatened him with a tie so he had it draped over his neck out of spite.

Logan was in his usual wear but instead of jeans, it was dark dress pants. Patton was in a nicer suit the two of them seemed meant to be. They even managed to drag Max out to see the show, he was in a black flannel button-up and skinny jeans, the two of them looked like the teenagers of the family. “When the show is over we should get a group picture,” Max suggested.

“Ahhh!! Yes!” Patton gasped.

“The show is about to start, I suggest we go find out seats.” Logan looked at his ticket.

“We’re up front Sherlock.” Virgil leads the group down to the front row just as the curtains drew back and loud music played.

As Roman mentioned it was a re-enactment of Shakespeare’s Macbeth. The community theater always redid Shakespeare as comedy’s somehow. It was supposed to be a modern telling of the play, by modern they just threw on varsity jackets but that was a detail Virgil chose to ignore. It was actually entertaining and for it being a community theater it was actually really well done. Virgil and the others were having a great time, and if you asked Virgil who whistled when Roman went on stage he would blame it on Max. He curled into the theater chair and was immersed in the play. In what felt like no time, the play ended, bows were taken and roses- actual fucking roses- were thrown at the stage. Virgil and the others stood up and gathered in the lobby waiting for Roman.

“That was amazing!” Patton clapped.

“I must agree, the production value wasn’t what I expected. I had no clue how much time and effort was put into these shows.” Logan explained.

“Yeah, they actually made Macbeth entertaining.” Max snorted, “My favorite part was when Roman’s character died and Virgil gave out this big ass gasp right next to me- OW!” Max was interrupted by Virgil smacking his arm and glaring at him.

“I was very immersed, shut up,” Virgil growled.

“Oh I know, another favorite was the fucking cat whistle you did- don’t hit me again!” Max yelled as Virgil readied to backhand his arm.

The group talked about their favorite parts of the play when Roman strode up to them, “there’s the star himself, Roman Sanders.” Max started clapping and the others joined him.

Roman chuckled, “thank you, Thank you very much.” Roman have a fake bow, “really though, thank you guys for coming tonight, means the world to me.”

“No problem kiddo! You did fantastic!” Patton cheered.

“Thank you, Patton,” Roman smiled, “nothing makes me happier than hearing audience reactions.” Roman turned to Virgil, “though the cat whistle threw me off.”

“It was Max.” Virgil accused and Max snorted and then realized what was said.

“Fuck off no it wasn’t!” Max crossed his arms, “Don’t you two have to go bang or something?”

“Well, That’s welcomed to be discussed,” Roman smirked at Virgil who flushed.

“Fuck Off, let’s go,” Virgil mumbled.

Virgil and Roman were at... well Virgil didn’t know what it was but Ronan dragged him there. It was a fancy dinner with entertainment in the center of the room. He fiddled nervously with a wrapped up straw when Roman started a conversation, “If you don’t mind me asking, what convinced you to ask me on a date?”  
  
Virgil looked up from his straw at Roman nervously and shrugged, “Logan talked some sense into me.”  
  
“He told you about my freak out, didn’t he.” Roman frowned.  
  
“That too.” Virgil deadpanned, “If it’s any consolation I freaked out too.”   
  
Roman smiled, “you’re always freaking out though.”

Virgil chuckled and they sat in a comfortable silence, “your show was put together really well, ever thought about Broadway?”  
  
Roman shook his head with a smile on, “nope, the star life would be great and all… but it really isn’t.”  
  
“What?” Virgil asked confused.  
  
Roman sighed, “My mother made me dedicate my life to performance, she wanted me to make it big one day, make it to Broadway. As wonderful as that is, and as thankful as I am for her pushing me to that goal… that goal wasn’t mine. She sort of ruined performance for me. So I don’t want to go on Broadway, I said no to the offers and left home to own my own theater. I want to write my own shows instead. Drabble in acting here and there.”  
  
Virgil nodded, “sorry she did that.”  
  
Roman shrugged, “oh it’s fine, I still love performing.”   
  
Virgil bit his lip in thought before continuing, “my dad um… he taught me how to draw.” Roman paused in shock that Virgil was opening up but nodded, listening intently. “Well, less taught but- never mind. He'd used to sit me next to him, hand me a charcoal pencil and we would sit in silence, he’d be drawing something and I’d try my best to watch what he was doing, and put my own twist on it.”  
  
“Sounds like a great dad.” Roman smiled.  
  
“He wasn’t.” Virgil glanced down at the table, “my parents weren’t good… parents. That was the only thing they did with me, willingly.” Virgil crossed his arms and sat back in the booth seat.  
  
“Oh… I’m so sorry, Virgil.” Roman frowned.  
  
“Like I told you before, I’m over it. Better now than I was a few years ago.” Virgil picked up the straw again fumbling with it.  
  
“You don’t have to be over it… Virgil.” Roman spoke carefully. “Parents don’t realize the power they have over shaping their kid's life. What your parents did wasn’t right, you don’t have to forgive them.”  
  
Virgil twisted the straw with a sigh, “can we change the topic? A little heavy for first date material.”  
  
“Right right, my apologies...” Roman noticed Virgil had started fiddling with the straw again. “Are you nervous?” Roman asked with a smile.

“Yes.” Virgil raised an unamused eyebrow.

“Is this your first time?” Roman chuckled to himself.

“No, I’ve been nervous before.” Virgil shrugged then it occurred to him what Roman was asking, “Oh- no! No, I’ve been on a date before.” Virgil laughed awkwardly at himself.

Roman was admiring Virgil, “You’re adorable when flustered.’

Virgil rolled his eyes with a light blush on his face, “ Wow, are you flirting with me?”

Roman scoffed, “When am I not flirting with you?”


	10. Knocking Pins Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr @ray-rambles or interact with the characters @darkroastcrew

Virgil was organizing the packets at the counter when Max walked in, his head was hung down low and Virgil could hear his music blasting out of his headphones. When he got behind the counter Virgil gave him a confused look. “And here I thought I was the only edgelord in town. What’s up with you?”

Max sighed and turned to face Virgil, revealing the eyeshadows and highlights on his face. “My mother decided to have a girls day today.”

Virgil frowned, “that sounds horrifying.”

“It was, she’s been on my case lately about acting more feminine and bullshit. I just wish I could come out to her out of pure spite honestly.” Max rolled his eyes.

“Well, who said makeup was feminine?” Virgil leaned back against the counter. “Fuck the patriarchy, I wear makeup all the time.”

Max snorted, “I suppose that’s true.”

“Also you can always undermine her by being punk as hell with your makeup,” Virgil suggested.

“Also very true.” Max chuckled, “Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

By the end of Virgil’s shift, Patton showed up, “Hey kiddos!”

“Yo.” Max greeted.

“Ooo I love your Makeup Max! Looks great.” Patton clapped.

“Thanks.” Max chuckled.

“How was the shop today, Patton?” Virgil asked as he undid his apron.

“It was wonderful! I am so glad it’s working out! Things have been way less stressful for Logan and me now.” Patton beamed.

“Yeah, nothing says ‘I love you’ more than a ‘fuck you I was right.’” Virgil chuckled.

“Well, now I’ve gotten permission to go apartment hunting, now that I can actually afford an apartment.” Patton scratched at his neck.

“I’m being dragged along to keep Patton under control.” Virgil joked, “Have a good rest of your shift pal.”

Virgil gazed up at the house unimpressed. It was a good house yes, a great house even, very large and had potential. Would definitely be a project, but Patton likes projects. “Patton, this place is huge, you’d never need this much space.”

“Yes, but if Logan moves in with me-“ Patton beamed as he looked around the kitchen.

“Keyword if. You’ve guys have only been dating for a few months. Don’t you think it’s a little too early to be thinking about moving in together? You might scare the guy off.” Virgil winced in thought.

“Maybe, but Virgil, I really love Logan. I want to spend every day with him.” Patton gazed out one of the windows.

“Still, are you sure he even wants to move out of his place?” Virgil brought up.

“Definitely, his place is as small as my apartment. Wouldn’t work for two people.” Patton explained.

“Aren’t you supposed to be looking for an apartment? You won’t be able to afford this, Patton.” Virgil arched an eyebrow.

Patton sighed as he leaned against the kitchen counter. “Why does adultery have to be so hard?”

Virgil’s eyes widened, “Please search up the definition of that word and never use it again.”

“Why? What’s so bad about it?” Patton asked innocently.

“Just, never use it when referencing to someone. Or following with the word hard.” Virgil winced.

“Why would I want to do adultery with anyone besides Logan?” Patton smiled.

“I feel like you’re just saying that to fuck with me now.” Virgil glared.

“Don’t you want to do adultery with Roman?” Patton giggled.

“Nope! We are not going there! No more talking about that.” Virgil pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Speaking of, how are you and Roman?” Patton asked.

“Uh… we’re fine? He doesn’t hate me so I guess that’s good.” Virgil shrugged.

“Well you went on that date so long ago, are you two dating yet?” Patton raised a brow.

“No, we aren’t.” Virgil sighed, “I’m still… nervous.”

“Why? You like Roman, Roman likes you!” Patton questioned.

“It’s just, something in the back of my head keeps making me think he’s going to be disappointed.” Virgil held his arms.

“Aw Kiddo, Roman would never be disappointed in you. He loves you with every fiber of his being!” Patton beamed.

“I guess…” Virgil cleared his throat, “So what about this house? Is it the one?”

Patton shrugged, “Not sure, let’s go check the second floor!”

Virgil was interrupted by his phone going off, “Speak of the devil- oh. Roman was wondering if you’d be interested in a double date.”

Patton squealed, “Yes! A million times yes!”

Virgil chuckled and texted Roman back, “Alright well let’s wrap this up then, shall we?”

The next morning at the Dark Roast the shop was surprisingly busy, Roman entered approaching the counter, “I’m here!”

Patton jumped up, “I’m queer!” He said with a giggle.

“And I live in existential fear!” Virgil cheered.

“No-“ Logan sighed.

“Well aren’t you a ray of pitch black.” Roman frowned.

“You act like this is new information,” Virgil smirked.

Roman sighed, “Well I was coming by to ask, what's a good time-“

“The answer is six, what is the question?” Max interrupted.

“Is it, 'at what age does life start to go downhill'?” Virgil asked sarcastically.

“No-No! My question was, what would be a good time for our date tomorrow?” Roman addressed the group.

“Oh, well then six would work fine,” Logan answered.

“Perfect!” Roman smiled and turned to Virgil, “and how are you, my love?”

Something about being called Roman’s love sent butterfly’s loose in his stomach, made his legs sway and sent a shiver up his spine. He hated it. “I’m fine.” He remarked and fumbled with the lids behind the counter.

Roman’s smile dropped to a frown, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, peachy.” Virgil rolled his eyes and looked back up at Roman and tilted his head slightly. “You know Princey, you really are royalty.”

Roman was taken back, “You think so?”

“Yeah, a royal pain in my ass,” Virgil smirked at Romans frown, he heard Max snort for beside him. “Thank you, thank you.” Virgil faked a bow.

“Okay, I get when I’m unwanted.” Roman sighed and shook his head, “I’ll see you tonight, text me if the situation changes.” Roman defused the situation and walked out the door.

Virgil glared down at the counter, “Is there a word that's a mix of angry and sad?”

Logan resounded from his table with Patton, “Malcontented, disgruntled, miserable, desolated…”

“Smad,” Patton added earning a snort from Max once again. “Kiddo, What was that all about?” Patton asked stepping up to the counter.

Virgil groaned, “I don’t know! Something just set me off.” Virgil crossed his arms.

Logan approaches the counter, “I think I have an idea of what might be going on… Virgil, I'm going to ask you some questions and you need to answer honestly.”

Virgil let out a snort, “Good luck.”

Logan ignored Virgil’s comment, “When was your last relationship?”

“High school.” Virgil narrowed his eyes.

“Was it a healthy relationship?”

Virgil hesitated, “Not exactly.”

“Did your partner often call you nicknames?”

Virgil crossed his arms, “Yeah.”

Logan clicked his tongue, “were they often paired with a negative comment or tone?”

“Does it really matter? It was a while ago? I’m over it.” Virgil snapped.

“It doesn’t work that way, Virgil. Time doesn’t heal all wounds.” Logan explained.

“So pet names are off the table, good to know.”Virgil rolled his eyes, “I’m fine, Roman just caught me off guard with the nickname.” Logan signed and traded a look with Patton of concern.

Later that night Roman pulled into the parking lot, Virgil looked out the window and spotted the bright neon sign, “bowling? I suck at this.”

“I thought this would be fun for the four of us to do!” Roman spoke as he opened up the car door for Virgil.

“Right cause nothing says romance than greasy food and worn out shoes.” Virgil snorted as they entered the building, it was a classic retro style. The occasional sound of pins being knocked over. The four of them grouped up and claimed a lane. It was more than halfway through the game, clearly obvious that Logan and Roman dominated at bowling, while Virgil and Patton sat back and watched. “Losers,” Virgil commented with a smirk.

“But they're our losers.” Patton finished up with a smile. “How’re you kiddo?”

“I’m in a constant state of worry or ‘what the fuck?’” Virgil jokes.

Patton frowned, “I meant you and Roman kiddo, but is something wrong?”

“Nah I’m just stressed like usual. Roman and I are… I don’t know.” Virgil crossed his arms, “Relationships aren’t easy Patton.”

“Of course they aren’t kiddo. Any type of relationship is complicated. It’s how people are. If relationships were easy, things would get boring.” Patton joked, “Kiddo, I don’t think you realize how perfect for each other you and Roman are.”

“What?” Virgil was chewing at his thumbnail, “No we aren’t…”

“Yes you are, Kiddo, how have you not noticed the changes you’ve made to Roman?” Virgil gave Patton a confused look, “you’re kidding me- Virgil, Roman is one of the most creative, brave and I mean this kindly, Extra people I know. He’s toned it down around you, he didn’t want to scare you off. He’s learned to take his time with you. He asked me the other day about you and what to do if you ever have an anxiety attack.”

Virgil was… shocked. Actually shocked. “Roman… asked you that for me?” Patton was right, Virgil noticed how Roman was alright to change the subject from his family. How he defused the situation when Virgil was getting irritable with him. Roman learned for him.

“Of course kiddo, Roman loves you. That’s what people do when they care for someone. They learn and grow for them.” Patton smiled, “Virgil, Roman loves you more than acting itself. It’s time you stop letting that little voice in your head control your life.”

Virgil took a deep breath and nodded, “You’re right, Patton… I’m just…”

“Nervous? That's alright kiddo, that means you’re doing it right.” Patton chuckled, “Wouldn’t be right to not be nervous.”

Virgil smirked, “right… well, I’ll talk to him about it then.” Virgil was actually committing to this.

They finished up the game, Roman and Virgil won, mostly because of Roman. They finished their greasy food and were splitting backup to head their separate ways. “Roman, could I talk to you-“

“I love you.” Roman interrupted Virgil.

“What the fuck?”

“Earlier tonight, when we were playing that game. You got your first strike-“

“My only strike,” Virgil mumbled.

“And your face lit up. You were laughing and excited. It seemed like all that weight was lifted off of you for just a moment.” Roman smiled fondly at Virgil, “I want to be able to make you feel that way. Like there isn’t stress in your world, like there isn’t a need to be perfect, like-“

“Like a bowling game?” Virgil teased.

“Yes.” Roman chuckled, “You deserve good things, Virgil.”

“Roman, it’s not that easy for me. I’m rude, snobby and way to fucking extra. I average at least three anxiety attacks a day.” Virgil laughed, “I’m just… a nervous wreck.”

“Virgil if you weren’t nervous right now I’d be concerned because I am pretty sure my heart is about to burst.” Roman took a deep breath, “We tried the dates. They went well, we’re friends we’ve been talking for months now. Trust yourself, Virgil, don’t let your anxiety speak for you.”

“Hey, I’m a pretty good judge of people. That’s why I don’t like any of them.” Roman rolled his eyes with a smile and Virgil bit his lip.

Roman frowned concerned, “What’s wrong?”

Virgil sighed rolling his eyes, "I don't know! Just something in my head keeps making me think you're gonna be disappointed!" He snapped annoyed.

"Well I can promise you, I like you!" Roman confirmed.

"Well so do I!" Virgil crossed his arms with another dramatic sigh.

"Then maybe we should start dating!" Roman threw his arms out dramatically fed up.

"Maybe we should!" Virgil agreed. They stood in silence for a moment before breaking out into laughter. "Did that really just fucking happen?"

“If that was you saying yes finally, then yes that just happened.” Roman doubled over laughing.

“Okay wasn’t that funny, geez.” Virgil huffed still smiling.

“Well after nagging you for months on end, every day asking you out, all it took was an argument at a fucking bowling alley- then yes it was that funny.” Roman stood up again.

“Whatever.” Virgil snorted, “Thanks for the stupid date.”

“Thanks for the constant criticism.” Roman joked back.

“Guess you can stop shouting at the homophobic rooftops.” Virgil teased.

“I don’t think they’re homophobic anymore, after an entire month of my yelling,” Roman smirked.

“They’re just Roman-phobic.” Virgil snorted.

“Was that?-“

“Tell Patton and I’ll fucking end you.”

They stared at each other with warm smiles. That storm Virgil feared didn't seem so bad.

Then it poured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending of Part One of Something Bitter, First Impressions.


	11. Calm Before The Storm

Virgil woke up with his head on Romans stomach, warmth covered him head to toe with every breath he took. Romans' hand was mindlessly drawing circles on Virgil's back. Virgil would have laughed at himself, he always made fun of romantic cliches, but at that moment he understood all of them. He felt he could never let someone in as close as he did with Roman, that the moment could last forever. And then, like dropping a bomb, Roman said those three words.

“Let’s have Breakfast.”

“Fuck no.”

Roman let out a laugh and Virgil smiled at how he moved as Roman laughed, “That’s not what I was expecting.”

“I’m comfy.” Virgil groaned and buried his head under the pillows.

“We need to eat, besides you have work.” Roman’s hand gently slide up and down Virgil’s side lightly tickling him.

“I will fucking end you if you tickle me, Sanders,” Virgil growled and Roman instantly removes his hand.

“Fine. I’m going to go make breakfast then.” Roman got out of the bed, placing a kiss on Virgil’s temple he left to the kitchen.

Virgil gladly curled up in the sheets with a smile, over the last several months he’s been progressing to a much happier lifestyle. Had new friends, was in love. His creativity has been overflowing lately and his studio didn’t have enough space for his canvases, Roman had convinced him to start selling them. He was in a point in his life where he was meant to be feeling content and happy… then why did he feel anxious with a side of more anxious? The bed quickly grew colder without Roman’s body heat and Virgil sat up with a groan. He looked around his bedroom. It was sort of a mess but with the faint light seeping in, it made it look like one of those Tumblr aesthetic posts. He snorted at his inner train of thoughts and finally got out of bed. Heading to his bathroom he took account of the damage. He didn’t look tired for once. A nice bonus of dating Roman, he actually got some sleep. He rubbed the grogginess from his eyes and noticed the large bruise on his collarbone. That was… elegant.

"Virgil, dear how do you like your coffee?" Roman called from the kitchen.

Virgil yawned and walked down the hallway towards the noise. Entering the kitchen he finds Roman in his boxers cooking and preparing coffee. Virgil smirks and leans against the kitchen entrance.

"Virgil!- oh." Roman stopped once he saw Virgil. "Hi."

"Hi." Virgil still had a smirk on. "I like my coffee how I like myself." Roman frowned confused. "Dark, Bitter and too hot for you," Virgil said with a wink. Walking up to the coffee machine he took over making it.

"Well, this ruined my breakfast in bed plan," Roman spoke while stirring eggs.

"Hey, I'll turn my ass around right now and go the fuck back to bed if you want. I'm not against that option." Virgil teased.

"No no, I'll just have to cohere you to the bed." Romans' voice lowered.

“Cohere? Sexy.” Virgil smirked. “I thought I had work though? Hm?”

Roman sighed, “Very true. Another time I suppose.”

“I- I was joking.” Virgil backpedaled.

Roman chuckled and was about to say something when the coffee beeped. “I’ll handle that,” Virgil said as Roman finished up with the eggs.

Pouring out two mugs of coffee and overloading one with creamer the two met at his dining table and ate in a peaceful silence. “You usually wear makeup correct?” Roman brought up.

“Um, yeah why?” Virgil asked from behind his coffee mug.

“Might need to cover some bruises,” Roman smirked glancing at the bruise on Virgil’s collarbone.

Virgil glared and pulled up his tee shirt hiding it. “You did that on purpose.”

“Yup!” Roman sipped his coffee, “Though, in all honesty, I would like to watch you put on your makeup.”

“Dickhead,” Virgil mumbled as he finished the rest of his coffee.

Things were going smoothly- until it started pouring. Literally, it was the worst weather Virgil has seen in months. He was tucked up in a sweater and his favorite purple patched jacket. He regretted his choice to walk to work as he was now soaking wet. Max was next to him in his usual red sweatshirt and teenage wanting death gaze. Virgil didn’t realize he was staring until the doors opened and Patton wandered in with Logan. “Morning kiddos! Boy, it’s sure raining cats and dogs! It Weather rains but it sure does pour!”

All three groaned in response to the pun as Patton beamed, “Patton please stop you’ve been saying those Infuriating play on words all day.” Logan pinches the bridge of his nose.

“You could just say puns,” Max commented.

“Or call them Dad Jokes,” Patton added.

“Jokes are required to be humorous.” Logan deadpanned.

Virgil snorted, “Someone has a little cloud over their head today.”

“Better late than Weather to join the pun train kiddo!” Patton did finger guns at Virgil who chuckled.

“Great now there’s two of them. I would just like my tea before I have to suffer any more of these horrible- Puns…” Logan sighed frustratedly.

“Be done in a minute.” Max turned and began making the tea.

Patton went to say something but was cut off by Virgil’s phone ringing.

“Shit-“ Virgil pulled out his phone, not recognizing the number he answered it with a “Hello” in what seemed like a millisecond all of the colors drained from his already pale face.

“Y-yeah I’ll be right there…” he hung up.

“Kiddo everything alright?” Patton asked with concern.

“Romans in the hospital.”

Virgil paced outside of the hospital room as Patton stood watching him. Logan nodded with the Doctor, thanking her, he returned to the anxious pair. “The Doctor says Roman was in an accident, he was fairly lucky though and got away with only some scrapes and bruising around the ribs.”

“What caused the accident?” Virgil asked.

“Rain and slippery roads. His car spun out and hit a wall, according to some witnesses it also flipped-“ Patton shot Logan a stern look and Logan glanced at Virgil who was chewing his thumbnail and decided to stop speaking, “He’s alright though, just some scrapes and bruises.”

“Then why can’t we go in yet?” Virgil glances back at the door and back to Logan.

“Waiting for the last nurse, he’s on heavy pain medication because…” Logan glances at Patton who shook his head, “because- nothing heals bruises more than rest.” Virgil glared at Logan, “Also, I’m not sure they will allow us in, we aren’t his family.”

“No one follows that rule,” Virgil mumbled before Logan could ask the final nurse opened the door and was faced with them.

“Hello, can I help you?”

“Our friend is in there,” Logan explained,

“I’m his emergency contact,” Virgil added.

“Oh, you’re here to see Roman Sanders.” The nurse nodded.

Virgil snorted, “I’m here to remove myself as his emergency contact.” He mumbled as the nurse opened the door and let the three of them in.

Roman looked… purple and blue all over. He had bandages and medical tape around his arms and legs, his eyebrow seemed to have gotten cut. “Hey,” Roman spoke weakly.

“Idiot.” Virgil glared.

“I’m sure you’re right but why?” Roman asked.

“Kiddo, you had us so worried I almost had a heart attack on the spot!” Patton smiled worriedly.

“How are you feeling?” Logan asked finally.

“Tired and numb.” Roman shrugged and winced, “Ow, ow, and in pain.”

“That there would be your ribs, the nurse mentioned bruising around the ribs. Nothing too serious thought you will be sore for a few weeks.” Logan explained.

“Well, that certainly wasn’t any fun. I’d imagined I looked like one of the magic teacups that flew off the track.” Roman joked and earned a small chuckle from Patton.

“Why were you driving, it’s fucking pouring cats and dogs outside!” Virgil growled as tears threatened to spill.

Roman stares at Virgil in shock for a moment then smiled, “Hey- Hey I’m alright.”

Virgil held a glare with Roman before looking down and biting his cheeks as a tear slipped down his face, “You scared the fuck out of me.”

“Well save some of that fuck for me.” Roman jokes.

“Alright, I’m pulling the plug on this asshole.” Virgil snapped back half-jokingly, tears still streaming down his face. “Idiot.”

“You already said that.”

“Seemed worth repeating.” Virgil wiped some of his tears away smearing his makeup. Roman reaches for his hand again stopping him from ruining it.

“Let’s just be thankful Romans alright, and no one was harmed during the accident. Well, more harm than some bruises.” Patton said. “And the wall you hit. Not to mention your car-“

“Very true, this sudden weather definitely changed this months tone,” Logan commented.

Virgil snorted, “Yeah, just the weather. Not the car accident or anything else.”

“I didn’t mean- whatever.” Logan sighed.

“Woah did you just get Logan Warren to say whatever?” Roman teased.

“I’ve given up with you people and accepted my faith of being stuck in this friend group,” Logan explained.

“He’s reached the height of stupidity.” Virgil snorted.

“Virgil, in your opinion what is the height of stupidity?” Logan asked intrigued.

“Hm… Roman, how tall are you?” Virgil joked earning a scoff from Roman.

“Glad you’re back to your joking self,” Roman commented.

“Self-deprecation and all.” Virgil teased.

“So how long must I stay in my Rapunzel's tower?” Roman asked.

“Nurses say at least the weekend, make sure your ribs heal up and that your minor concussion stays minor,” Logan explained.

“Oh great.” Roman groaned, “How fucked do you think I am? On the fuck-o-meter, where am I?

"Oh, 12." Virgil nodded.

"Yeah, I'd say 12." Patton shrugged.

"Out of what?" Roman asked relieved.

"50." Patton nodded.

"Oh. Mine was out of 10." Virgil teased.

“Virgil!” Roman groaned once more, “I’m going to be bored to death!”

“Dude you just drove into a wall and you're concerned about being entertained?” Virgil questioned.

“I didn’t drive into a wall, I spun. And flipped.”

“A natural Vin Diesel, gosh you’re so difficult.” Virgil rolled his eyes.

Roman let out an offended sound, “I don't know where all this crap about me being a ‘difficult person' is coming from. I'm a constant fucking delight."

“Didn’t it take several months for you to let Roman take you on a date?” Logan questioned.

“I have standards,” Virgil smirked.

“Excuse you I’m a Sanders with Standards!” Roman yelling was interrupted by a click.

The three turned over to Patton who had his camera and a teary smile. “I love you kiddos.” He sniffled.

Later on, Patton and Logan had returned to the Dark Roast to check up on and update Max about Roman. Max was wiping down the counter with an uninterested look when he heard the doors opened. “Yo.” He greeted.

“Hey kiddo, how are you?” Patton asked approaching the counter.

Max shrugged, “Bored. How’s Roman?”

“It was a car accident. He’s alright, no serious injuries just bruising.” Logan explained.

“That’s good, you two look worn out, want me to fix up some coffees?” Max asked concerned.

“Hot chocolate for me kiddo.” Patton smiled.

“I’ll have my usual tea actually.” Logan nodded as Max turned to make the drinks, they sat down at a nearby table to relax.

Max approached their table when he heard their bickering, “Patton, mathematically and logically that doesn’t make sense. Or scientifically. I’m genuinely concerned how you came to that conclusion.” Logan spoke.

“Not all of us are good at math, Logan.” Patton frowned.

“That wasn’t even math-“

"I'm quick at Math," Max commented bringing over their drinks.

"Okay, what's 38 times 76?" Logan asked.

"24." Max pulled out a chair sitting with them.

"That's not even close," Logan remarked.

"But it was quick." Max smirked, "So what's the issue here? What are you talking about?”

“I’m moving and I found the perfect house. Lots of room and a backyard for gardening. But Logan says we can’t afford it-“

“Because we can’t.” Logan remarked, ”Do you know what will happen if we end up not being able to afford this?"

"I don't know, I can’t read suddenly." Patton tried to backpeddle from the conversation.

"This is a verbal conversation... Patton you need to wait a few months for your paycheck to steady out-“

“It already has Logan, it’s been months, Aloe has been doing fantastic!” Patton beamed.

“Still- I don’t think we even need that much space,” Logan explained.

“Logan, I needed something that I wanted because I wanted it, not because I needed it!" Patton stated.

“What does that even mean?" Logan asked.

"I don't know! Logan, why can’t you just trust me? I’ve made it this far, you wouldn’t have sold me the shop if I wasn’t capable.” Patton

Logan pause before responding, “Patton I’ve always had my whole life planned it ahead of me. I kept things organized and avoided anything surprising.”

“...but?” Patton asked nervously.

“But… you changed things. For the better or for the worst is to be determined… I have my whole future ahead of me, but I can't help but feel that it's sprinting towards me.”

Patton frowned, “Logan, life can’t always be planned out, it doesn’t work that way. Things happen, people change. Life needs a bit of excitement!”

Logan nodded, “I’m just, new to not going about things with a plan.”

“Well, I can’t offer you a plan… but I can offer you a hand.” Patton smiled at Logan’s sigh, “You don’t have to go about it alone.” He slid his hand across the table reaching for Logan’s.

Logan took Patton’s hand with a smile, “that would be great if you could help me out.”

The two smiled at each other and Max whistled awkwardly, “Welp glad you two worked that out, I’ll uh be returning to my job now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Car Crash for good measure.  
> Part 2 Meet The Family.


	12. Things Aren't How They Seem

As usual, everyone was at the Dark Roast gossiping and catching up. It has been a few days since Roman’s car accident. The weather was getting a cool nip to it and warm drinks were making their ways to the menus.

Virgil was cleaning up the tables when his vision was covered by two hands, he yelped but heard a familiar voice, “guess who!”

“It's either Roman or the cold, clammy hands of death.” Virgil deadpanned.

“It's Roman!” He removed his hands from Virgil's eyes.

Virgil sighed, “Damn.”

Roman rolled his eyes with a frown, “Happy to see you too Marilyn MonRoast.”

Virgil snorted and turned to face him, “Not purple and blue all over, that’s good.”

“Yep, been clear to move. Still a little sore around the ribs but other than that I am randy dandy and quite grandy!” Roman cheered. “How are you O’ dark and stormy night?”

Virgil shrugged, “Been alright, tired. Apparently, your boyfriend being in the hospital spawns some deep thoughts that prevent sleep.” Virgil teased.

“Oh, well hopefully you’ll sleep better with me?” Roman smirked.

“Pth loser.” Virgil snorted as Roman pulled him closer for a kiss.

Gathering at a single table everyone listened to another one Roman’s chaotic stories, "Hold on, you did what?" Virgil asked once more to Roman.

Roman shrugged, "I got detention in drama class, but I got out of it because I had a get out of jail free card from monopoly. I told you guys that teacher hated me."

"Why did you have that?" Logan questioned.

"How do you get detention in Drama class?" Virgil asked bewildered.

"I kicked the ceiling by accident."

Virgil and Logan both stopped in their trains of thought. "How do you kick the ceiling?" They asked at the same time.

"By accident," Roman smirked as he sipped his coffee.

Before the two could ask more questions, Max entered the shop. “Hey coolio!” Patton beamed and Max nodded acknowledging him.

Virgil eyed Max as he headed to grab his apron, “Max has been acting different lately.”

“What do you mean?” Roman asked.

Virgil scoffed, “I’ve known the kid for a long time, I’m practically his mentor. I know how he acts.”

“You mentoring a child is a little concerning,” Roman remarked.

“Friends that sin together win together.” Virgil snorted, “He’s been quieter than usual. No sarcastic or witty comments. No reciting of vines or memes. Been drawing back lately and asking for extra hours, almost like he’s avoiding something.”

Max walked back out and Virgil sat up, “You’ve been awfully quiet the past few weeks.”

“What? Me? No- I just Uh… haven’t been sleeping well” Max explained, “I need a new mattress. Mine is all worn out if you know what I mean... Too much flinging myself onto it and weeping,” Max finished with finger guns.

Patton frowned, “Kiddo are you okay?

“Yeah, it was a joke, Patton.” Max put on a smile.

Virgil squinted at Max and stood up walking over to him, “Max, What's up? Your finals are done you passed your classes. What's going on?"

Max sighed and sat up on the counter, “I got into a fight with my parents.”

“What kind of fight?” Roman asked wearily.

Max bit his tongue before responding, “I wasn’t feeling good, the past few weeks. I’ve felt very Uh… not me. I came out to my friends finally as trans and they took it well, very well actually. Immediately switched pronouns and,” Max smiled, “offered to buy me clothes and a binder. I told them no and that I already bind. Something in my head just said, well if my friends took it so well, my parents should… right?”

Roman sighed. If he knew Max’s parents were accepting, he would never have told Max to come out to them so long ago.

“So, we sat down in the living room and I told them.” Max frowned, “I’ll be honest I regret it.”

“You should never regret being honest about yourself, Max.” Patton began.

“No, no, I know that. Just now I don’t know what to do with my parents. My mother won’t talk to me anymore or look me in the eye, my dad dead names me with such… venom in his voice. They were fine calling me Max weeks ago but now knowing I'm a guy all of a sudden… they just can’t physically call me Max anymore.” He sighed, “I don’t know what to do.”

“You shouldn’t have to do anything, those are your parents and it’s horrible that they didn’t accept you,” Roman said

“I’m just nervous about what’s going to happen. They cover everything for me, food, housing, school. Last night they ate dinner without me I had to go buy my own food, I think they’re going to kick me out.” Max hugged his arms.

“Max, how about you live with Logan and me? We have plenty of room so space won’t be an issue. We live within walking distance here.” Patton suggested earning a nod from Logan.

“I- I can’t intrude on you guys-“

“You’re right, you can’t intrude.” Patton smiled, “Please Max, I insist. I don’t want you living somewhere you aren’t accepted. I’m sorry you didn’t get a good family, but you’ve got something better than blood relatives.”

“I think that would be a wise choice, for both your health and safety,” Logan explained.

Max gave a watery smile as he got up and hugged Patton, letting out his suppressed sobs. “T-Thank you guys!”

It was fair to say everyone was equally shocked by the situation. They all made a silent agreement to beware of each other's attitudes. “I say, mandatory movie night.” Roman suggested, “We can help Max get settled in after work and binge some films.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Patton beamed.

“Right well, we should go prepare the house before then,” Logan suggested.

“We’ll see you guys after work!” Patton beamed and followed Logan out of the shop. As they walked down the street hand and hand Patton glanced over at Logan. “I’m sorry for not asking you first, before offering our home to Max. I just… I can’t stand parents who don’t accept their kids…”

“No, I understand Patton. I feel the same way, I would have offered to Max if you hadn’t.” Logan sighed, “My parents weren’t… they were very…”

“You don’t have to tell me.” Patton spoke, “Right now at least, I can wait.”

Logan turned to Patton and gave him a genuine smile, “I know… I fall behind when it comes to expression, but I promise I'm still here. I'll always be here. And one day, I'll catch up to you.”

Patton smiled back at him, “I know you will.” He gave Logan a kiss on the nose and continued walking to their home.

Around closing time, Virgil locked the doors and Max was waiting for him, before they could even start heading to Patton’s, Roman drives up to them in his newly repaired car. Virgil glare at him, “You’re back behind the wheel.”

“Yup! And I’ve never loved it more. Come on, Princesses we’re going shopping!” Roman winked. Virgil rolled his eyes and got in the front with Roman.

“Are you sure you’re ready to be driving again?” Virgil questioned.

“I’ve been cleared to drive, don’t worry. I went around my neighborhood, not even stiff.” Roman smiled and Virgil nodded silently.

The car was peacefully silent, they had stopped at Max’s house where he snuck in and had obtained his stuff. Roman and Virgil stayed in the car silently.

“How have you been?” Roman looked over at Virgil. He was curled up in his seat biting his thumbnail when he glanced at Roman and stopped.

“Tired.”

“Well one would on presume, you are an insomniac.” Roman teased. Virgil fell silent again, thinking. “Honey, if you keep thinking so loudly you won’t be able to get any rest.”

Virgil sighed, “I know. It’s just… it’s stupid never mind.”

“No it’s not,” Roman turned around in his seat to fully face Virgil, “You can tell me anything, babe.”

Virgil looked down at his lap, “I sleep better with you.” He mumbled but Roman managed to catch the words.

“Oh? You do?”

“Yeah… it’s um…” Virgil sighed, “I got my insomnia after uh… I didn’t feel safe being so vulnerable. So I stopped sleeping, or well not my choice, but I kept thinking about things and wouldn’t let my mind shut down… but with you… I can. Could. Recently not so much but that was because I was thinking about you and the car accident-“ Virgil was suddenly pulled into a very pleasant kiss. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt that familiar warmth of Roman nearby.

Roman finally pulled back and smiled down at Virgil, “Would you like to move in with me?”

Just on cue, Max got in the car with a suitcase.

The pair smiled at each other briefly.

Arriving at Patton's And Logan’s place, they had a room ready for Max. Popcorn freshly popped and a movie selected. A fair share of tears was shed that night as Max settled in. It was for the best though, he knew that. Just sometimes the best option was still a sad one.


	13. Oh Brother

He wouldn’t describe it as a pleasant feeling, it wasn’t warm or soft. It was like a lukewarm numb. Not calming or peaceful. Just there. Virgil had opened his eyes up to bright hospital lights and beeping of monitors. It wasn’t a nightmare. Thought it certainly felt like one. The brief panic of forgetfulness was briefly swept away as he gained more consciousness, the painkillers certainly made that hard. All he wanted to do was roll over and go to sleep again. He needed to wake up, and remember where he was though. What was he doing here? Why had he needed an IV? What happened?

Then it all came crashing down. Hospitals truly were easy to slip by. All you had to do was say you were a loved one and it was that simple to be let in. Virgil instinctively sat up but was met with a wave of nausea, he felt the tug from his IV’s and was pushed down back onto the bed. “Don’t rush yourself.”

Virgil wanted to resist but he couldn’t keep his eyes open. He wasn’t greeted by the bliss of sleep. He was met by-

Morning lights. Virgil sat up with a gasp. Warmth leaking in through his curtains. He was home. Yet that hadn’t settled his racing heart. He was having a panic attack.

The tricky thing about Panic attacks was how they were different from Anxiety attacks. Both were equally horrible, no denying that. Just there was something so painful about them that made Virgil want to collapse. His lungs were both numb and burning at the same time. He slipped back and forth, at times feeling only the tightness in his throat while, minutes later, a quick turn of the head would cause him to feel faint and disoriented. He felt wet tears drip down his face onto his bed sheets.

And just like that he let out a gasped, ragged breath and could finally breathe once more. As if someone had pressed play on a remote, the after effects all crashing down on him. Something moved beside him and his face was being held.

Virgil knew it was just a Dream, If it was any sooner he would have thrown a fit and fought like hell to get away from being touched. But he knew it was a Dream. He knew he was at home in his cold apartment with his boyfriend. He knew his boyfriend’s name was... His name was...

“Dylan.” Virgil let out a ragged gasp again as he tried to get air back into his lungs.

Roman wasn’t too sure what he had heard but decided to discuss that later. He rubbed Virgil’s back as he tried to calm him down, “Virgil, can you speak?”

Virgil shook his head with regret from the fresh wave of nausea he was met with.

“Okay, just listen to my voice, can you breath in for four seconds?”

Virgil nodded his head once and let the cool air of the apartment fill his lungs.

“Hold for seven,” Roman asked, and Virgil followed.

“Breath out for eight.”

And Virgil did.

They worked Virgil through a few more breathing exercises until he sat there with his knees drawn up to his chest as Roman rubbed soothing circles on his back, something he must have picked up from Patton. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Virgil froze up and shook his head and croaked out a ”no” and Roman continued rubbing his back letting the subject go in an instant. Roman had taken up carding his fingers through Virgil’s hair softly massaging his scalp. He’d curse out Patton for revealing his secret but soon forgot that as he let out a soft hum as Romans fingers worked through his hair.

Roman over the course of their relationship learned how much coffee Virgil usually had. He had around two in the morning at his apartment than one at work or later in the day. He knew of Virgil’s old sleeping habits so the coffee made sense. Lately, those habits have been showing up again.

Virgil was practically glued to Romans side all morning, Roman held Virgil close. It was better than Virgil pushing him away. He’s never seen Virgil have an anxiety attack before, and it was a frightening sight. He wanted to protect Virgil from everything he could, even those horrible nightmares.

Virgil brought over the tray of drinks and sat down beside Roman who put his arm around his seat. Patton began giggling as he read the name Virgil scrawled on the cup. Smirking to himself as he took a sip of his drink he watches the others look at the names he wrote.

"Um. Virgil, dear?" Roman asked slowly.

"Yeah?" Virgil deadpanned.

"Why does my coffee say... beef?"

"You know what it means."

"No.. I really don't."

"What name have I been writing on your cup for the first few months I have known you?"

"Ramen," Virgil smirked at Roman. After a few seconds of silence, it finally clicked. "I hate you."

"Love you too, Beef."

“So Roman, what’s it like dating Virgil?” Patton asked giddily.

“Please Romano, tell the table what it’s like?” Virgil smirked.

“Once, I asked him for a glass of water while he was pissed at me, and he brought me a glass full of ice and said 'wait',” Virgil snickered while the table fell into laughter.

“It’s a bittersweet relationship.” Virgil shrugged.

Just then the bell above the door rang as someone entered the shop. Max glanced up from the counter and did a double take at the stranger. “Watch it, Max, you’re drooling.” Virgil teased.

“Shut up you and Roman have been pinning for each other for months now.”

Virgil coughed out his sip of coffee from Max’s remark, “Below the belt, Max!”

“He’s right though.” Roman kisses Virgil’s cheek turning him into a stuttering mess.

“Someone should go say hi!” Patton suggested.

“I sacrifice Max, I mean volunteer,” Virgil smirked.

“Screw you, at least I have the guts to do it, unlike your anxious ass,” Max spoke while getting out of his chair at the end of the table and walking over to the stranger at the counter.

“Well shit, when did Max grow a pair?” Virgil spoke shocked.

“Maxwell has always had a sense of defiance, it just seems his latest situation has caused him to express himself more,” Logan explained.

“Well, at least the kiddo is confident!” Patton smiled proudly.

“Hey um,” Max cleared his throat catching the attention of the stranger, “Hi, I’m Max and well, you sort of caught the attention of pretty much everyone in here just by walking in and I was wondering if I could have your number, we could maybe meet up sometime?”

The stranger looked down at Max, he tilted his sunglasses down revealing a smirk, “Sure thing hot stuff, let me write it down for you.”

Max’s mind shut down, he was fully prepared to be shut down, “w-wait really?”

The stranger laughed, “Yeah why not, you seem pretty cute.”

“Pth uh, no… y-yeah.” Max stuttered, “I’m Max, by the way.”

The stranger handed Max a napkin with his number written down with a pen, “Nice to meet you, Max.” He took his drink from the counter and left the cafe.

Max stood there blinking for a few minutes before returning to the table, “I got his number.”

“Woah, nice going kid!” Virgil and the rest of the table cheered.

“I have no idea how I managed to do that.” Max said sitting down, “What the fuck am I supposed to do now?”

“Text him, Maximilian!” Roman suggested, “This is true love waiting to happen! Take your chance and text him!”

“Geez.” Virgil sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Right,” Max rolled his eyes, “I’ll text him later, I don’t want to see too desperate.”

“That makes no sense,” Logan commented.

“I know but it’s what the girls at my school say so,” Max shrugged and put his phone away.

“Rightttt,” Roman clicked his tongue, “Well, I must get going I was going to stop by the theater to see the selected scripts.”

Roman began sliding out of the booth, with Virgil following him, “Hey Kiddo!” Patton called to Virgil making he pair turnaround, “We need to do a movie night real soon!” Patton smiled and winked getting a nod from Virgil, as the two turned and left.

“Movie night eh?” Roman smiled.

“Y-Yeah, It’s a tradition.”

“That’s cute.”

“Mhm,” Virgil gunned as he typed away on his phone, Movie night was a code word between Patton and him. Virgil had needed a way of communication after being restricted from so for so long, movie night was their way of saying ‘Talk to Me.’ Patton must have noticed Virgil’s discomfort.

“So, What play are you doing this spring?”

“In spring we actually do a musical.” Roman beamed as they drove to the theater, “The volunteers begged me to pick up a modern musical so I have to make the decision on which one.”

“What are the runner up’s?”

“Heathers, Be More Chill,  _That_  category of musicals,” Roman grinned, “Very tough decision.”

“Sounds like it,” Virgil snorted.

Arriving at the theater Virgil was surprised to see it wasn’t empty, some techs and crew workers seemed to be renovating and setting up new lights, “Wait is there another show going on?”

“Huh? Oh no, they are just setting up the new lights we ordered,” Roman explained as they headed to his office.

“You guys can afford new lights just like that?” Virgil sounded impressed.

“I do own this theater, Virgil, you do realize that right?” Roman smirked at Virgil.

“Yes, why?”

“Just making sure you aren’t doubting my skill.” Roman teased as he entered his office and opened up a file cabinet, Virgil made himself comfortable on the couch in his office, looking around he noticed the musical posters and papers scattered. It wasn’t what he expected to see Roman’s office like, but also summed Roman up to a perfect T.

“Virgil, can I ask you about something?”

“Shoot,” Virgil nodded.

“Who’s Dylan?”

Roman saw Virgil tense up, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Roman.”

Roman was interrupted by a knock at his office door, he shot a confused glance at the door and opened it to see a familiar face, Virgil recognized him as the stranger from the cafè.

Roman recognized him, “Remy?”

“Surprise!” The stranger threw his arms around Roman bringing him in for a tight hug.

“What the- how are you- What?” Roman stuttered as he hugged him back, “What are you doing here?”

“Am I not allowed to see my own brother?”

“Well, you’ve never exactly done it before,” Roman muttered, “How’d you know I was here?”

“Mom told me moron, what did you think I was stalking you?”

Roman chuckled before glancing his brother over, “You’ve changed a lot.” His brother was only a few inches taller than Virgil, he hid his dark brown eyes under sunglasses and rocking a stylish jacket over a white and gray tee. His hair that was darker than Romans styled almost the same.

“Could say the same to you,” Remy smiled, “I’m here about the car crash, Roman. You had us all worried.”

“Wait, What?”

“The car crash, what did you hit your head? Mom is on your emergency contact still.”

“Yes but, Rem, That was two months ago.”

“Yeah well, it hasn’t exactly been easy getting here.” Remy crosses his arms shrugging, “I’m sorry, mom sent me here as soon as she could. We’re a little tied up right now at home.”

“I could tell, dad hasn’t returned any of my text.”

“Ha, yeah well, he isn’t super reliable. How are you feeling?”

“I’m alright- Wait Remy don’t just change the subject- it took you two months to come to make sure I wasn’t brain dead from a car accident?”

“Don’t be silly, the hospital called us after your release we knew you were alright, just took me a while to get here.”

“I can feel the love,” Roman crosses his arms.

“Family, bitch.” Remy smiled under his sunglasses.

Virgil coughed into a closed fist gathering the two’s attention, “You have a brother?”

“Who’s Breaking Sad over there?” Remy lowered his glasses glancing over Virgil.

Virgil sighed, “Do annoying nicknames just run in your family?”

“Yup!” Remy winked before correcting his glasses, “Remy Sanders!”

“Roman again I reiterated, you have a brother?”

“Surprise?” Roman offered.

“I’m offended! You never mentioned me to your friends?”

“Offended- IT TOOK YOU TWO MONTHS TO GET HERE TO MAKE SURE I WASN'T DEAD!”

“Please, don’t be dramatic,” Remy waved a hand.

“Right well, All offense filed for later, yes I have a brother-“

“Younger brother,” Remy winked once more at Virgil.

“Who is a nitwit,” Roman smirked at Remy as he flipped him off.

“Right well, who’s this nightmare on elm street?” Remy asked referring to Virgil.

“Virgil, his boy-“

“My best friend!” Roman yelled over Virgil, “He’s my best friend, owns the cafe a few blocks from here.”

“Is that what the kids are calling it nowadays?” Virgil teased Roman.

“Oh, that little coffee shop I met the cutie who asked for my number?”

“Max?” Virgil asked.

“Yeah!”

“Yeah, he worked there. We actually witnessed that whole interaction.”

“Wait you two were there?” Remy asked confused.

“Yeah,” Roman clarified.

“Well that’s hilarious,” Remy shrugged, “So, Roman when am I going to meet the girl?”

“The girl?” Virgil questioned.

“Uh…” Roman stuttered.

“His girlfriend he won’t stop bragging about to me. He’s pathetically in love it’s like a puppy,” Remy teased.

“Oh My God,” Virgil snickered, “Please Roman go ahead and tell him about your girl.”

Roman glared briefly at Virgil, “They, are unavailable right now,” Virgil noticed Roman’s avoidance of the female pronouns.

“Yeah, too busy helping dig a deeper hole for their idiot boyfriend,” Virgil mumbled, “They are currently at work, they to work at the Dark Roast with me.”

“Oh you two know each other then?” Remy asked.

“Yes, I introduced them,” Virgil stared teasingly at Roman, “Roman sure knows how to flirt with a girl.”

“That’s good, Roman was lucky enough to even be able to talk to a girl back in high school!” Remy teased earning a glare from Roman, “Well, how about tonight we go out to dinner! Catch up a bit, I can tell you about what’s going on at home and you can introduce me to your girlfriend.”

“Uh…” Virgil stared at Roman, panicking.

“Right- I'm sure that will… work for her…”

“Perfect, I’ll see you later tonight then!” Remy then left the two alone in the office.

“So… had trouble with the ladies eh?” Virgil teased.

“Have you even spoken to a girl?” Roman shot back.

“Rude, so what’s the plan?”

“What?” Roman asked.

“The plan? How are we gonna get you a girlfriend by the time you have dinner with your brother?”

Roman stared at Virgil in shock than amazement, “I love you.”

“Uhh…” Virgil stuttered flushing bright red, “So Max likes your brother huh?”

“...” Roman’s face fell.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m a complete fool.”

“What?”

“My brother is being hit on by Max.”

“Yes.”

“I told my brother I have a girlfriend.”

“Yes.”

“Because I thought he wouldn’t be accepting of me being gay.”

“Yes, is this news to you- oh your brother is gay.” Virgil figured out.

“I don’t know where I got the idea that he was homophobic.”

“Yeah, dude he winked at me like five times during that whole interaction.”

“Yeah he’s like- WAIT WHAT?”


	14. Third Wheel

“So how come you’ve never mentioned your brother?” Virgil asked as he scrolled through his phone on the office couch.

 

Roman was at his desk playing music and scribbling down notes for future shows he paused in his writing and turned to Virgil shrugging, “We weren't really close growing up.”

 

“Really? You two seem like you’d be best friends.”

 

Roman laughed, “Remy seems like he be everyone’s best friend, that’s his personality.” Roman sighed, “My brother and I have had interesting relationship as we’ve grown up. My mother Dalia had me with her first husband Steven, and Remy with my current step father Augustus.”

 

Virgil cocked an eyebrow, “Sounds like a fairytale family situation.” He teased.

 

Roman scoffed, “Practically, my father is considered practically a stranger to me for he abandoned our family and my step father was actually quite alright, except now he won’t answer my calls.”

 

“Hurray, deadbeat dads!” Virgil spoke sarcastically.

 

“Yeah, basically, do you have any siblings?”

 

Virgil fell silent, “No.”

 

“Only child then, must have been nice.” 

 

“It was just Peachy” Virgil glared.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean-“ Roman sighed, “ignore me for I’m being stupid.”

 

Virgil stayed silent for a few seconds before sitting up, “My mother had me and said she never wanted another kid ever again.”

 

“Your parents… from how you speak of them I’m going to assume they-“

 

“Were abusive pieces of crap? A plus Sherlock what set you off, was it the trust issues or scars?”

 

“Virgil, I’m not your enemy,” Roman stated.

 

Virgil stared at Roman, that same amazement entering his eyes, how has he not scared him off yet? “Everyone’s my enemy.”

 

“That’s not true either, you’d never fight Patton,” Roman joked.

 

“Everyone besides Patton is my enemy then,” Virgil laughed as well.

 

“Eh I don’t think you could hurt Max either.”

 

“You’re limiting the amount of people I’m allowed to fight.”

 

“Good.” Roman smirked.

 

“Well, you never answered what happened between you and your brother.” Virgil arched an eyebrow.

 

“Ah, well basic sibling rivalry. We lived in each other's shadows. Always attempting to one up each other. We were both adjusting to having a new family. I haven’t seen him in years though so I suppose he changed some.” Roman smiled and shrugged, “Just glad you get to meet some of my family.” 

 

“Yeah, now I get to ask about all the embarrassing shit you’ve ever done,” Virgil teased.

 

“I regret my life decisions,” Roman laughs, “Well dinner should be fun.”

 

Pulling up to the diner Virgil immediately began to pace back and forth, “What if I fuck up, what if your brother actually is homophobic and hates us, what if he thinks I corrupted you, what if-“

 

“Virgil, darling you can drive yourself insane with what if’s. He’s going to love you, and if not, that’s his problem, not ours.” Roman gently grabbed the sides of Virgil’s face and kissed him, “We should get going,” Virgil nodded.

 

Entering the diner Remy was sitting at a booth table on one side on his phone, sunglasses placed on top of his head, he looked up and saw the pair approaching, “Hey guys!”

 

Roman smiled and greeted his brother sitting down as Virgil hesitantly sat down next to him. Remy arched an eyebrow questioning. “Remy, you’ve met Virgil already, he’s my boyfriend,” Roman explained.

 

“Oh, nice, that’s… that’s uh… no offense Roman but he is way out of your league,” Remy snorted teasing his brother.

 

“That’s your concern?” Roman laughed rolling his eyes at his brother.

 

Virgil sighed with relief before smiling relaxed, “Tell me about it.”

 

When their food arrived they were finally getting into deep conversations, then Roman brought up the car accident, “So how come it took you two months to get here?”

 

“Well our family situation has changed a lot since you’ve left. Hell I’ve changed a lot.”

 

“I’ve noticed, what’s the deal?”

 

“Late rebellious phase,” Remy snorted, “I’ll summarize the last year or so at home. So mom and Steven have been fighting a lot lately after mom sort of had an awakening that he isn’t treating her respectfully and it’s been an on and off battle between the two and then there was this really awkward few weeks where she was seeing Augustus again but then remembered why they got divorced in the first place so she quickly put a pin in that. Then Grandma got involved arguing with dad and then dad tried to get my on his side but I’m not an idiot and I know how to respect women so I sided with mom and currently they are signing divorce papers.”

 

Virgil watched as an array of emotions washed over Romans face, “Wait my dad came back?”

 

“Yeah… he wasn’t fun to deal with.”

 

“And that’s why FG and Steven haven’t been answering my text.”

 

“Yeah, Sorry about that. I would have gotten here sooner with mom but we were worried dad was gonna rob us blind.”

 

“Sheesh…” Roman sighed heavily.

 

“Yup, fun times at the Sanders house. So how have you been in your little slice of theatrical heaven?” Remy leaned forward on his elbows with interest.

 

“I’ve been good, fantastic even,” Roman grinned at Virgil who elbowed him laughing, “I’ve got to ask though, Remy. When did all of this happen?” He gestured to Remy, “You use to be so… stuck up. Now you seem like someone I’d be best friends with.”

 

“Gee I can feel the love, Roman,” Remy rolled his eyes, “I had an awakening.”

 

“A gay awakening apparently, I never knew you swung that way?”

 

“Gurl, I swing every direction, you just were to busy to notice,” Remy said with a wink.

 

“Yeah we noticed you got our friend Max’s number,” Virgil commented.

 

“Blue hair in the red hoodie? Yeah he seems cute in like a I want to ruffle his hair and be a horrible influence on him but also break someone’s nose for him, ya feel?”

 

“Uh, Yeah,” That actually accurately describes Virgil and Max’s relationship. 

 

“So you two actually thought I was gonna judge you for being gay?”

 

Virgil snorted as Roman sighed, “Yeah… sorry.”

 

“Nah it’s fine, I get it I use to have a total stick up my ass… I’m sorry we were never really that close Roman.”

 

“It’s fine Remy, we can make up for that now.”

 

“Agreed, and Virgil, consider yourself a part of our very weird messed up family.” Remy let by one last wink to Virgil who was seemingly touched.

 

“Thanks,” Virgil mumbled.

 

“So what do you do, Virgil? Any hobbies or work?”

Remy leaned forward placing his elbows on the diner table.

 

“Uh, I do a bit of art here and there… I’ve been thinking about selling my stuff on the side. Besides that I own the Dark Roast.”

 

“Ooo coffee shopper owner and a theater nerd? Love it, I’m fully expecting a family discount on the coffee by the way.” Remy winked once more before leaning back.

 

Virgil let out a scoff, “I’ll get working on that.”

 

The trio eventually split off, after a long meal and getting caught up, and even getting to know each other more. On the ride back to Virgil’s apartment they were both silent in thought, Virgil was leaning on his side looking out the window. “Sorry about your family’s situation…”

 

“Hm?” Roman let out a hum, “oh, it’s fine Virgil. Nothing we haven’t been through before.”

 

“Still… I feel like I should have asked about your family before… I didn’t even know you had a step dad… or siblings.”

 

“Well… family is always a complicated subject, for anyone really. I wasn’t really a good brother to Remy back at home, I’m just glad he’s becoming more comfortable with himself and isn’t a complete ass now.”

 

Virgil snickered and finally turned to briefly glance at Roman. “I…”

 

Roman shot a quick side glance at Virgil before refocusing on the road, “take your time dear you don’t have to tell me anything you aren’t comfortable with sharing-“

 

“I love you… Roman… no jokes this time. I… I love you.” Virgil began picking at the drawstrings of his hoodie.

 

Roman sat in heart warming shock for a moment, before finally responding, “I love you too, Virgil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay so first! Huge thank you to tinysidestrashcaptin for all of the inspiration! I don't know them or actually held a conversation with them... at all... But their work was a huge inspiration. The coffee shops name The Dark Roast was inspired by their fic, It's Only Logical. (I also realized there is a character in there named Max that works at The Darkest Roast. I didn't mean for that.) Other thanks to my Beta thefakesaints. Legit amazing with the feedback and their comments made this so worth wild for posting.


End file.
